Fever Dreams
by Catristocracy
Summary: Fiona is sick and feels rather down. With the advice of her friend Cake, she wants to get some rest. But as we all know, in fever, dreams can become quite unpredictable and... hot. And even as they slip away, reality simply seems to be too good to be true. (Rated M for sexual content.)
1. First Dream, Darker Shades

**First Dream, Darker Shades  
**

* * *

"You look like a smudged dog bun Fionna."

"I'm feeling kinda dizzy."

"Probably from all that ice from the nuts Queen. You got sick girl."

Cake quickly put a thermometer in her mouth and waited a while. As the red line reached almost till the very end, she quickly pulled out the thing.

"Sweet babies, look at this temperature!"

"But..."

"No butts, and be thankful I haven't put the thermometer there!"

The cat's hands got bigger, as she grabbed the girl and threw her right on the bed, covering her tight with a blanket.

"Lay there, rest a bit, gonna cook you something really good."

She strolled to the kitchen and as soon as she disappeared in the doorway, Fionna tried to climb down her bead. Cake's head quickly emerged from the door frame.

"Now if I'll see you move out of your bed, I'll spank up your hams, got it?"

"Alright, alright, geez."

"Heard that. Now go back to sleep!"

She did just that and although it took her a while, she finally managed to fell into slumber.

###

She floated around in a vast, empty space. Before she could even react or grasp it's meaning, Marshall appeared out of nowhere right before her, with his usual smirk.

"Hello there babe."

"Marshall? What are you..."

They quickly found themselves on the ground, where his hands reached her hips, holding her tight. His mouth closed to her face.

"Come on, my little girl." He smooched her on the nose. "Don't be shy."

His lips ventured throughout her whole face as he kissed her cheeks, her chin, even her ears at times, quickly and passionately. With each smudge, she felt as the heat rises in her body. That was until someone else appeared. A slim girl, that could be taken for Marshall's twin leaned down to them, inspecting what exactly they're doing.

"That's not a way you kiss a girl dummy." She smacked him in the back of his head. "Ugh. You sure you're me?"

"Oh not you again." He rolled his eyes. "What do you know about kissing a girl anyways."

"You would be surprised." She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled back. "Sit down, little boy, and watch." She winked. "And maybe you'll become a man after that, huh?"

She kneel before the girl and placed her long, slim hands on her cheeks. Before Fionna could even ask who is she, their mouths met and both of them closed their eyes. Their tongues danced passionately in their mouths for few minutes, before finally letting go. Between their lips, a thin line of saliva was still hanging around, as Marceline gently stroked Fionna's blushing cheek. They both gasped for air. Marshall just stood in the back and grunted, as he wasn't the patient sort.

"So, may I now?..." He said with his arms crossed.  
"Be my guest." She almost sighted, turning away from those precious lips.

"You're a horrible teacher."

"Bite me." She grinned, uncovering her teeth.

"You'd wish."

"Not really."

She flew up and looked at the two once again, as he started to kiss Fionna, venturing lower and lower. As his fingers found a way under her clothes, smudging each and every curve underneath, he eventually reached her skirt, trying to pull it down with a single swift move. That caught Marceline's attention once more.

"Wrong again!" She smacked him on the head yet again. "What are you doing? Trying to rip her apart?"

"Ever heard of passion, babe?"

"Ever heard of being gentle, dude?"

She slowly walked behind the girl and started to take off her blouse, smudging her shoulders and neck with her lips. He on the other hand didn't cared much about her lecture, still struggling with with the girl's skirt, eventually tearing it apart. Marceline simply smiled when she saw that and as soon as she finished biting Fionna's neck, she raised her head.

"See? Told you that would happen."

"What is loosing some clothes, when passion flows, huh?"

"Um... You two are freaking me out." Fionna said, trying to figure things out.

"Hush!"

They both shouted almost instantly and proceed to do their work. While Marshall bit her on her tights, Marceline finally removed her shirt, only to reveal her round and soft bosoms, still locked tight in a brassiere. That almost instantly grabbed the male's vampire attention, as he gazed at them and almost drooled.

"I think they're bigger than yours." He finally said.

"No, they're not."

Marceline replied angrily, as he started to compare, looking closely at both of them.

"Hm. I think they're." He smirked. "Jealous?"

The vampire just rolled her eyes, as she grabbed her own shirt and pulled it up. That once again got Marshall's attention quite easily.

"Ugh, see? They're clearly not!"

He grinned and touched both her's and Fionna's breasts. As he proceed to grope them harder and harder, Marceline eventually sighted and smacked him quickly on the hands.

"Well, maybe they're not." He seemed almost sad when he was forced to stop. "Although..."

"Marshall, if you'll touch yourself too much, you'll go blind."

This time they both started to laugh and proceed to get their way with the girl. Marceline still lingered at the top of her body, making an use of her tongue. Each time Fionna wanted to scream or moan, the vampire quickly silenced her with her lips, thrusting her tongue inside her mouth in a passionate dance. In the meantime, Marshall delayed his main course, as he slowly removed the long white socks.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" Marceline asked in between one of many long and steamy kisses.

"What do you think smart-ass?" He said, while biting on one of Fionna's exposed fingers.

"Won't I have anything to say?!" The girl screamed, as they both looked playfully at her.

"Hush."

They both whispered once again, as Marceline covered Fionna's lips with her long tongue, which started to dance like an eel once again. Marshall slowly progressed higher and higher, smooching and licking every single part of Fionna's nicely shaped legs. Progressing with his tongue through her knees and especially – underneath them, he made her moan. He didn't linger there for long however, as he strive one certain spot. As he removed her lingerie, Marceline once again instructed him.

"Now remember, gentle and with care."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Slowly and with feeling."

"Heard you the first time!"

He said, but this time he listened well to her advise. His tongue ventured straight into her delicate little flower, which made her whole body shiver. Each lick on her petals and tangling of her sweet spot drove the girl insane. Each warm breath she felt down gave her goosebumps all over her smooth skin. But Marshall wasn't the only one doing his job. Marceline focused on Fionna's two sweet currants, which she tangled with her tongue. She mostly stroke them with it, occasionally taking a small bites out of them. Her body bend back and forth, as she gasped for air and moaned silently. As the tongues of both vampires worked their way through her, the waves of heat came from within and made her tremble. She was like a tense string that played it's melody with every slightest touch. Eventually, Fionna couldn't help herself but to let loose a single, loud moan.

###

Fionna woke up with a moan, as she tried to catch her breath. That grabbed Cake's attention almost instantly, as she rushed down from the kitchen with a frying pan in her wobbling hand.

"Leave her alone you stinking..."

She looked around but no one was there. Looking at Fionna and her blushing face, she let go of the pan and stretched right next to her, checking her forehead.

"Sweet babies gurl, you look worse than before! Much hotter too." She paused for a bit and thought about what she just said. "Not in that sense though. Go to sleep, now! You need to rest more."

"I don't wanna. Too hot!"

"Don't argue with me girl, or I'll smack your butt. Go to sleep!"

She nodded slowly, and covering herself once again, she closed her eyes. It took a while before she finally felt into slumber. And just as the dreams started again, the only thing she could see was the color pink.


	2. Second Dream, Sweet Taste of Pink

**Second Dream, Sweet Taste of Pink**

* * *

Fionna was sitting on a rock, right in the middle of a beautiful meadow full of pink posies. As they were gently smudged by the slight blows of wind, a pink figurine appeared before her, stroking her on the cheek.

"Greetings my dear."

"Prince! What are you doing here?"

"Now that's a silly thing to ask." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm here for you dumdum."

Gumball took off his shirt and sat right next to her, embracing her tightly. She cuddled around his arms, as her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"We delayed that for quite some time, haven't we Fionna?"

"Prince..." She blushed, as she looked him straight in his eyes.

"No need to be shy now."

He leaned down and kissed her, while pampering her neck, enjoying her smooth skin. It was she however that pulled his head even closer, for their lips to clutch together for a while longer. And as soon as this sweet show of affection was over, he asked.

"So, how did I do?"

"Hm. That's a weird question to ask dude..."

"No, no dear, I'm asking her."

He looked behind and slowly stood up. Out of nowhere, almost as if she emerged from all of the flowers, his pink counterpart appeared. She seemed hardly impressed by both the prince and the environment, as she studied her papers deeply.

"Let's see here." She noted something in her notepad. "Six out of ten for what you did, but eight out of ten for your overall effort. A solid seven out of ten then."

"Only seven out of ten?" He sounded disappointed.

"Well. Now you have fifty three percent increased chances to do it right, seeing as repetition is a key material in improvement."

"Before or after the initial score?"

"Before." She stated emotionless.

"Let me see that."

Gumball rushed towards the princess, leaving his companion alone on the rock. She was quite disappointed, sighting loudly, and decided to grab their attention.

"Um, guys?" The girl said silently. "What about me?"

"Ah, yes, Fionna, just wait for a second... it's quite important." He looked at the notepad and smiled triumphantly. "Here, I think you made a mistake there, calculating given odds."

"Nonsense." She shook her head. "It's simply impossible."

"It is! A mistake right in front of your pink face." He pointed at it again. "Admit it, you skronked it up."

"It's your pink face too." She seemed angry. "And no it's not. I've calculated it with a precise matter and..."

"...And apparently you made a mistake."

"Of course not you patoot." She sighted. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I am you?..."

"...And so am I still..."

"...Still you made a mistake."

She sighted loudly. For some reason the look on her face made him take a step back, rethinking what he just said.

"I swear to Glob that one day, you'll get your head shoot off with my Burglerber..."

"Sounds painful."

"You bet." She grinned menacingly. "Never told you which head I'll aim at."

Fionna looked as they both argue with one another. She was thinking, whether it was smart to stay here, or simply run away while she still had the chance. Her curiosity however took the best of her, as she remained on her surprisingly comfy rock.

"Why are you always so mad at me?"

"Well." She rolled her eyes. "There's much to be mad at."

"I'm all ears."

"Oh, are you?"

She grabbed him by and cuddled around, smudging her hands over his bare back, almost purring into his ear. He was far less subtle, leaving his fingers all over her bubble behind. The princess smiled, just as he did.

"Admit it, you simply love yourself..."

"...And can't live without myself?" The princess giggled. "Of course, since..."

"...There's not one in the world of such greatness..." The prince quickly respond.

"...And of such intelligence." She drive her fingernails into his back. "But not you. Mister baker."

"Rude!"

He quickly spanked her, as she further began to leave scratch marks on his body. For some reason, both of those things simply made them laugh.

"Is it normal that I arouse myself with... myself?"

"Perfectly normal." Bubblegum nodded. "Did I ever told you about that one time with my hand..."

"...Yes, yes you did." Gumball swiftly interrupted her.

"How many times?"

"About a dozen." He quickly counted in his head.

"Oh, shame. It's such a nice story."

Their sweet pink lips finally met in a long and steamy kiss, sweet on both ends no doubt. Their hands ventured all over their bodies caressing and smudging each and every curve. The princess seemed to be more interested in her own frame however, focusing on her own chest more than anything. Fionna simply looked at them, feeling both jealous and excited.

"I love how I taste." He said and chuckled, as their lips detached.

"Now, now prince." She smirked and turned her back on him. "Our guest will cool off."

"Increasing my self esteem is important however."

"Don't flatter yourself. I do it just because you're me. I prefer more refined company in the usual matter." The princess glanced at him once more, inspecting his body carefully, stopping her sight around his hips. "Besides, you've proven that your... point stands out." She finally gazed back at the girl. "And there's someone who I bet would like to... experience your view."

He simply nodded and came back to Fionna, sitting next to her. As she wondered what he'll do, Gumball took her hand and started to kiss it. As he reached higher and higher, he smooched the inside of her elbow, which made her tickle. She resisted a bit and tried to pull his head away, but each time she gazed at his bare torso, her grip loosen. That let him leave a love bite right on her neck. He eventually even managed to steal a kiss from her and with a quick swipe, got rid of her hat, revealing her long, golden hair.

"Hard not to admire your beauty."

"Thanks dude..."

"Isn't that better than that in-polite company you had?"

"I don't kno..."

"Admit it, it is, isn't it? And surly, it must be sweeter."

He picked her up which seemed to surprise her greatly, laying her down on the flowers. There, he slowly proceed to undress her, tossing her clothes aside. Then, Gumball started to smooch her all over her warm body, leaving traces of his sweet saliva everywhere. His hands did the work as well, going lower and lower, eventually stopping right on her hips.

"Now, that's the spirit." Bubblegum bit her lower lip glancing at them from the distance. "Look at you two go."

He eventually put his warm, sweet fingers on the spot and progressed to move them in a steady rhythm, almost as if he played her like an instrument. With each chord he tangled, with each note he hit, she singed along with her moans. It seemed to be quite the cheerful tune for him, as he moved with more and more precision.

"Will you sing for me my dear?" He finally said, progressing with his tips bit deeper.

"Ahh!"

"A little more?"

"Ah... prince... ple... ah!"

"Perfect!" He laughed. "Who said that only Marshall knows how to play, huh? Presto!"

His fingers moved faster and faster. In between each moan, each and single high pitched tremble, Fionna had to admit, his recital was quite the spectacle. And with every ostinato, she sang her short, yet loud sonatinas. In the meantime, the princess took the role of a silent conductress, that in the spare time of her role, played a little cavatina with her own sweet instruments. Eventually she simply could not resist anymore and came closer to the two. As she leaned towards the little girl, she bit her ear and silently whispered.

"Shall we sing in a capella?"

The princess grabbed Fionna's hand and started caressing it with care. When she got bored, she started to please herself with it, adding a whole new note to their play. As Fionna's fingers aimlessly twitched inside due to prince carefully waged moves, the princess started to sing along. With each motion, both of them seemed to scream encore, encore in their endless moans, as the singing duet reached the highest pitches. Their moans were like a harmonious consonance, piercing the sky.

"Ah! There we go, there we go!" The princess closed her eyes. "You've earned yourself a reward, heroine!"

Bubblegum took out Fionna's hand from the precious, royal instrument, guiding it straight to the girl's drooling mouth. She resisted at first, but since it was the conductress who played out the moves, she finally gave in and started to slowly lick her own fingers, sucking off the sweet scent on their little, soft tips.

"I thought you'd like it." She gazed at the prince. "But I have more flavor for you. Both sweet and spice."

In a nonchalant fashion, she smooched a single kiss on the girl's lips and moved straight behind the prince, caressing his bare back, slowly stroking and petting his spine. As she put her hands on his chest, she slowly progressed lower and lower. Reaching the very end of his belly, she giggled and started to untie his belt.

"What say you, Fionna?"

The girl bit her lip, as she looked at both of their pink faces. The princess smiled flirtatiously to her, leaning on prince shoulder enough to show off her cleavage.

"So, Fionna?"

###

"Fionna! Fionna! I made you a SOUP!" Cake screamed right into her ear. "It's pretty spice you know. But with a lot of love. And leftovers. But mostly LOVE."

As she opened her eyes, the only thing she could see was a big cat face, grinning right at her. She scrambled from her bed and walked slowly into the kitchen. Seeing her full dish hardly made her feel any better.

"Ugh... I'm don't think I'll be able to swallow it." She said, blushing a bit.

"Eat it or I'll pour it in your mouth-hole!"

"Cake, I'm really not in the mood."

"GUYS DON'T LIKE SKINNY GURLS!" She shouted once more. "Eat it!"

Seeing as resistance is futile, she started to slowly make her way through it. It seemed like an eternity before she finally finished her dish.

"So, feeling better gurl?"

"Not really."

"Bah! I'm running out of ideas here" Cake pondered while looking at her, inspecting her temperature once more. "I'm a cat, sleeping and eating is what I'm good at." She scratched her chin. "And always seemed to work for me girl. Hm... I know, let's watch some movies! That's always a good idea, huh girl?"

"Yeah, whatevs."

They went back to their hardly tidy saloon, where BMO was jumping from one piece of furniture to another, at this point apparently preparing to make one, huge leap.

"Te-he, BMO is airplane!"

He jumped down from the shelf flat on his face. Despite the impact, he quickly stood and giggled to himself.

"Hey, BMO, put on something. We need to fix Fionna. Go with something romantic! Or, no, no, some action!"

"Okie-dokie!"

As the little computer started to screen the show, they both sat on the sofa and watched. The movie hardly interested Fionna, despite all the action going on the screen. Her head got heavier and heavier, just like her eyelids. Finally, she closed her eyes, once again falling asleep.


	3. Third Dream, Mixed Colors part I

**Third Dream, Mixed Colors part I**

* * *

Fionna found herself in a blurry room, painted in both black and pink. The colors seemed to struggle between themselves constantly. As she started to wander around the place, through many of it's same looking corridors, she eventually heard music. A catchy and playful tune, echoing through the narrow walls. She decided to follow the sound, eventually reaching a huge hall with multicolored tiles, in which two girls danced around the place. One was dressed in a long pink skirt, the other one as usual had her tattered pants and what grabbed Fionna's attention – Marshall's checkered shirt. The old gramophone stood right in the middle, spewing out it's catchy tunes. From time to time, the ceiling sprouted bright beams right at the dancing couple and during that time, Fionna could clearly see their naked silhouettes. They saw her as well and came closer, circling around in a weird, hardly graceful move. Simply standing still in the middle, she sighted.

"Oh, you two again..." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Look whom we have here love." The princess smirked. "She returned."

"Oh, think she'll stay for a bit more now?" The vampire asked, holding tight to her partner's hips.

"Maybe, maybe, who are we to judge."

"If anything, she'll stay for a long, nice scre..."

"Marceline! "She shouted, but giggled a bit while at it. "That's too distasteful."

Her companion just shrugged, as they both still moved around Fionna, making her feel kind off dizzy from all the spinning mixture of pink and black that their hair made, apparently tangled together for some reason.

"So you came to us, but for what?"

"You two tell me." She looked at them angrily. "All of you act crazy and mess with my head."

"Oh, don't pretend it's our fault all of a sudden, flawless little girl." Princess smirked to the vampire.

"It's obviously not, you little goody two shoes. And your role is to pick."

"What are you two nerds talking about again?"

"Your reward heroine!" Bubblegum shouted and let go off her companion.

"Your way to get some nice pound..." Marceline thrust with her hips.

"...Powdering with sugar surly you meant to say." The princess corrected her and smiled.

"Wha?"

Bonnibel was the first one that came closer, inspecting her figure once again.

"You'd like the prince more? Surly you would." She paused. "I've heard he's large. So. Very. Large. If you know what I mean." The princes leaned before the girl. "I've also heard, that he's skilled with the sword. A feature to look for no doubt, for someone that likes to wield long weapons, right?" She turned around, blinking flirtatiously. "The question would be, if you'll menage to deal with such... powerful device."

Bubblegum disappeared amongst the pink tiles, leaving her blushing. As she turned around, she saw the pale girl's smile right in front of her face.

"Or maybe you'd prefer the king? Vampire king that for you will sing, la-da-ta-ta-ta?..." Marceline chuckled, as she started to walk around and smudge Fionna's neck. "He will pin you to the ground. He will bite you, he will lick you, he will ride you. And if you'll tame him, he will..." She gasped. "Just think, my dear, think as his long, warm tongue has it's ways with you once again. Think, as you tremble with pleasure. Besides..." She winked. "Vampires don't wield daggers, they come equipped with real weaponry. Of that, don't you worry."

Marceline also disappeared in the black colored tiles, only to reappear along her pink companion behind Fionna. While holding each others hands, they started to chat once more.

"So which one you pick?"

"Pink one?" The princess clicked with her teeth. "You know you want some sugar. And he has plenty of it to give."

"Or dark one?" Marceline showed off her long tongue. "Aren't the reasons obvious for that one? He can make your blood pump."

"So pink?" She said it again. "He can make you scream so hard you won't even blink."

"Or dark one?" She whistled to herself. "You won't be able to walk, once he's done."

They started to playfully circle around, saying those words over and over again. As they walked, they intentionally passed by the beams from the ceiling, once again showing their naked bodies to her, almost in a form of tease. Fionna still stood there, biting her lip and thought deeply about the choice she was meant to make. Bubblegum took a glimpse of something curious on her face and stopped right before the girl, inspecting her blushing cheeks.

"My, my, Marceline..." She whistled.

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"Look in her eyes."

"What about..." She also stopped to lean and look closely. "Oh!"

"I think she wants both of them."

"Both of them, at the same time? Now that's just greedy." She chuckled. "Even more than eating all the fries."

They started to laugh, apparently amused greatly.

"So, Fionna..." Marceline started, coming closer once again and leaning over her left shoulder. "You want to feel the king's tongue right here?" She stroke her lips with her slim, cold fingers. "Or here?" She progressed lower with her index finger, poking her soft breasts. "Or..." She didn't had to finish the sentence, as her hand was on the spot quickly enough, swiftly moving her tips back and forth. "He can do more than lick and bite you know..."

"I..."

But before Fionna could even answer, the vampire disappeared yet again. It wasn't long before she heard the second voice around her other ear.

"And yet as your dear Marshall will drink from your sweet, sweet pond..." Bubblegum leaned over her right shoulder. "You little, greedy girl, you want to feel precious Gumball touching you as well?" Her hand ventured under Fionna's shirt and caressed her spine. "You want his body right at yours? You want to moan for him again?" She let go of her back and came in front of her, grabbing the girl by the hips and thrusting towards herself. "You'd prefer to look him in the eyes?" The princess hands quickly changed their place, grabbed girl's behind and spanking it hard. "Or you don't even care about seeing his face, you just want to feel his... deep love? Huh?"

She let her go and giggled. Much like previously, she vanished and before the girl could make a move, as the vampire reached for her body once again.

"Or maybe..." Marceline whispered to her ear, puffing slowly. Her warm breath gave Fionna goosebumps. "You want to wield their swords in both of your hands? Are you a dual-wielder?" She grabbed her right arm, stroking it softly. "Slowly and gently moving them one by one, your smooth skin over their..." Her words stopped, but she still proceed to gasp loudly.

"As the heat and tension rises, and rises, and rises. To it's limits." The princess appeared as well, smooching her neck and grabbing her left hand which she caressed slowly. "Before the main course, of course?"

"When they will f..." The vampire giggled.

"Flick you." Bubblegum interrupted her quickly.

"Are you a good little girl?" The princess asked, as she started to lick Fionna's fingers.

"Or a bad little girl?" Marceline did the same, tangling her long tongue around her tips.

"Good?" Bubblegum further played with the palm of girl's hand.

"Or bad?" The vampire took a small bite around her veins.

"I don't... Alright, geez, fine." She said it quietly, almost to herself while looking at the ground, ashamed a bit. "Both."

"Heard something?"

"Not really Bonnie."

"Both!" She said louder.

"Buzzing sound?"

"No doubt."

"I SAID I WANT THEM BOTH!"

She shouted. As both of them let her go and started to giggle, she just realized what she did and covered her mouth, as her face changed color to red. The girls still laughed and walked around her, almost like two cats playing with their prey.

"You'd like us to watch?" Marceline asked flirtatiously. "There will be a lot to look at."

"Don't worry, we won't join and spoil your fun." Bubblegum leaned to her. "We'll just be in the corner. Mining our own business."

"Mining is a nice word for it, since I will drill you har..."

"Marceline!"

"Alright, alright." She smiled, still making a drilling gesture with her hand.

"But some say it's the hero's deed..."

"...To be seen as an example."

"That's why we'll watch."

They both snapped their fingers and disappeared, leaving Fionna alone. She pondered a while and looked around, seeing as so far, they constantly appeared again almost instantly. This time was different however, as the music started to play from yet another room. Sighting, she ventured there as well. Once again, they danced around.

"We need to prepare you."

"Not like it wasn't our purpose in the first place, no?"

"Hush Marceline." They stopped spinning, as the princess grabbed her companion tightly and their lips met for a swift yet lustful kiss. "The thing is. You cannot go dressed up like that in there. No, no." She smiled. "You look like a tomboy. We need to change that, little girl."

"Shut up and...!" She tried to interrupt them.

"I much prefer undressing someone Bonnie."

"Well now, dressing can be fun as well." She giggled. "And as we all know, dressing requires undressing."

Bubblegum quickly jumped behind Fionna, grabbing her shirt and pulling it right on the girl's head. When she untied and got rid of her brassiere in this state, she couldn't help herself but to nibble a bit on her round and soft bosom as the girl tried to break free. In the meantime, the vampire ventured lower, grabbing her skirt in her teeth and slowly started to pull it down without tearing it apart. Much like her companion, she wouldn't miss a single opportunity to 'by mistake' poke or touch other things while at it. She especially enjoyed getting her out of her lingerie, also with the usage of her pointy dentition. After a longer while they finally got rid of every single part of her clothing that covered something. They started to clap one to another.

"Well, we got her naked. Great job."

"Obviously, all my works are great Marceline. You should know that by now."

"You two are just...!"

As she began to shout, they both jumped in once again, covering her lips.

"Hush, little girl. Hush and relax, as you will have much upon your hands soon enough." Bonnibel whispered. "And not only upon them you know. Inside is an adequate term as well"

"You will be full of... feelings soon." The vampire gave her a smooch on her lips. "Feelings will flow all around, especially when you will... perform with your features well enough for them to, should I say, sprout and gush?"

"Just think about it."

"Yes, just think..."


	4. Third Dream, Mixed Colors part II

**Third Dream, Mixed Colors part II**

* * *

"Are you two sure this is needed? Dress isn't really my thing."

While walking through the hallway with them, Fionna felt rather uncomfortable. She was locked up tight in a long and much revealing gown. After long debates over the color, the duo decided that purple would be just a perfect match as it should hit in both of her lovers tastes.

"Now now, heroine, I'm sure you won't linger much in it..." Bubblegum smirked to the vampire.

"Just a little bit. But you're not planning on making a show... not in it, don't you?"

They stopped and opened the door before her. She couldn't see a thing on the other side, as it was quite dark. The girls just smiled.

"In you go." Princess gestured with her hand. "To lighten up your... thoughts."

"Thighs?" Marceline smiled.

"That too."

"You two won't be coming in?" She felt relief knowing that, but something told her it would be too good to be true.

"What? Disappointed?"

"We can, if you wish!" Marceline chuckled.

"No, no!" She paused. "I mean, I like you, obviously, but..."

"More like a butt. Of someone dear to you, hah!"

"Marceline!" Bubblegum sighted and shook her head. "Like I said, we'll just watch. No need to stay with you however. In you go now."

She hesitated just a little bit, but before she could even say that out loud, the two pushed her out, closing the door behind her.

###

This place hardly could be considered a room. She was out on a dark street, lighten up by the occasional and rarely placed lampposts. The vague silhouettes of houses here and there would indicate that she was still in the Candy Kingdom. Only this time, the background hardly mattered for her. On the top of all that, it started to rain. Dips pouring from the sky hit her body. It felt quite refreshing when they slide on her skin. Closing her eyes, she tried to catch some on her tongue, when she heard laughter that came from behind.

"Enjoying it?"

Marshall flew behind her, smudging his cheek over hers, as the rain started to pour more and more. As he grabbed her by the waist, he smooched her on the neck.

"Let's have some fun Fionna" He let go of her and looked around. Seeing as no one was there, he stated. "Before the royal stick in the ass shows..."

"He's already here, Marshall." The prince coughed and appeared from one of the alleys with his pink umbrella, which he used to cover himself and the girl from the rain, leaving the vampire out in the open. He delicately smooched the girl on the hand.

"So, we'll be standing here, or shall I be the host, as usual?" The prince smirked.

"Naw dream boy. Took care of that." He put out his tongue out. "Everything smells of flowers at your place anyways, yuck."

They started to walk in silence across the city made of shades. Fionna didn't really cared about that, as on her right she had her perfect prince, holding her hand and at the right, her precious boy doing just the same, floating around in the rain. Eventually they reached something that looked like a badly put together shack. It was just as bad on the inside, as it was on the outside.

"Truly, you picked up the most graceful of places Marshall. I can only applaud to your taste."

Prince said, looking at the poorly made and crude furniture, while slowly taking off his pink, soft gloves.

"I am looking at you prince, and I just wonder sometimes, if a dress wouldn't be more suitable for you." He bowed down low to further mock him. "Princess Gumball."

"Being dressed fancy is not a crime." He rolled his eyes, trying to be the mature one.

"Being soft and juicy is not as well, but that's not necessary what a woman wants, mister fluffy muffin."

"Oh, that's what it's all about? I wouldn't smile as much if I were you. Heard that your kind have issues with blood pressure." He chuckled as he dropped the act. "Is that true?"

"Of course not. But tell me in that case. Isn't the gum-like consistence problematic?" He said, floating a bit above the ground. "You know..." He raised his index finger and instantly flexed it. "Like gum. Fun at times, but no real use after that."

"Well..." He said calmly, even though his face burst in red. "I assure you that candy can become quite the hitting material. Pummeling one could say." He grinned viciously. "But my, my, aren't you interested in me all of a sudden. Why? You fantasize about sweet lollipops?"

"I'm much more interested in cherry popping, wiggling things are rather your enjoyment I've heard." Now his face become somewhat red. "Maybe you'll bake yourself a baguette, and stick it up, huh?"

He came closer and looked the prince straight in the eyes. Although both seemed calm at first gaze, Fionna could clearly see the tension between them. As the prince set his crown straight, he looked at the vampire with much contempt.

"When I look at you, I remember old anecdote." A vague smile appeared on his face. "I've heard that bats from some families can bend enough that their mouth can reach their..."

"Don't even think about venturing there, jelly stick with premature flavor." Marshall chuckled.

"Rat with illusive bat." Prince said, narrowing his eyes.

"Floppy cake."

"Bad little limp."

"Guys, stop it!" She came in between them and grabbed their hands, placing them in between her breasts. "No need to fight, really. Not now, alright?"

The vampire smirked and nodded, treating it as an invitation. He pressed his wet body tight to hers, as his mouth opened, trying to catch her lips. Playfully, she moved her head away. Was that what she truly wanted? Fionna pondered, as Marshall's tongue ventured around her delicate neck. Every slight touch of his pointy teeth made her shiver and each time his hands found themselves under her thin linen clothing, she sighted a little. Each smudge of his wet figure, each scent she caught of his soaked clothes drove her insane. As she sank her fingers in his lush, black hair, pulling his head lower to her bosoms, she gasped once more. But the prince could not be neglected by any means as well. He came from behind, slowly massaging her shoulders at first. She felt his warm breath on her nape, as his lips slowly stroke her spine leaving small drops of saliva mixed with sugar.

"Each curve of your precious body makes my heart go crazy. Each ditch is like a world to explore. Every look at you makes me want to conquer further and further, deeper and deeper." He sighted into her ear. "I want you Fionna, so badly that I cannot even properly exhibit it. I want all of it, I want to touch, smudge and kiss every single inch of your body. I want our frames to go for an adventure. Can you feel it Fionna? No? I can show you. Show you so much..." He whispered. She had to admit, as for someone that never cared nor strive for this type of words, those were working pretty well. Marshall thought otherwise, as he just shuddered, deciding not to say a thing. His long tongue found his way between the fabric of her skirt, as just now it was tangling around her little, sensitive currant. As he wiggled his precise tool around, she started to moan silently. Needless to say, the prince wasn't too happy about this turn of events. He took a small bite of her ear and since subtlety was usually his weapon of choice, he proceed to whisper into her ear while his body pressed hard, his belly to her back, his hips to her behind.

"My body and your body. Such a perfect fit. Such a graceful sight, don't you think? Wouldn't you like to feel more?" He thrust his waist. "I know I would Fionna. And the rain on your clothes, the way you body glitters in it... smudges of it that fell down on your bare skin... I must have you..."

That apparently annoyed Marshall beyond his limits, as he let go of her precious treasures and looked straight in the pink face.

"Who in his right mind would listen to you. Unless someone would want to fall asleep in the middle. But, bah. We already talk too much." He turned back to Fionna. "See how his presence makes things worse babe?"

"You think much of yourself. But you're just a brat with head up in the sky."

They both let her go and started to argue once again, throwing slurs and insults after one another.

"Dudes! Instead of fighting..." She stopped them once more, as she giggled. "You already saw me without clothes. Time for you to show a bit of yourselves, don't you two think?"

They looked at each other, as they apparently were used for things to go the other way around. Eventually, the prince just shrugged.

"Afraid, skinny bat?" The prince smirked. "You look kind of... pale."

"Of what? Your flat pink chest?" He chuckled. "Or maybe it's exactly the opposite? All that baking can leave a mark..."

The prince laughed and he was the one that started to take off his outfit. Smirking and smiling at the girl, he slowly removed each and every part of his pink clothing, nonchalantly tossing it away. Marshall seeing how she looked at the prince decided to do just the same, and although he hardly knew a thing about being nonchalant and fancy, he surly knew how to undress to get someone's attention. Eventually, they both stood before her, without a single piece of fabric under which something could be hidden.

"Glob..."

At first, Fionna was speechless. Then, came awe, as this time it was she who was in charge of the situation. She circled around the two and inspected their bodies, enjoying every single second of it. She realized now that the decision she made by her was the right one. Why choose, when you can have both. How could she decide, whenever she'd prefer her perfectly built pink Gumball, or athletic bad boy Marshall, both ways apparently not so little. As her fingers lingered on their chest, stroking each and every muscle, she giggled to herself, like a child that received her presents. And not only received, but unwrapped them with delight.

"Stand still, bad little boy..."

The girl focused on the vampire first, coming in from behind and placing her fingers right at his belly. She whispered something into his ear and just after that, she bit him on the neck, just as her venturing hands stopped right at his hips. As she licked his skin, it still had the scent of rain, which for some reason turned her on even further. Marshall smiled waiting for more but she simply let go off him, turning around and came closer to her other 'friend'.

"Prince, prince, prince... prince."

She came closer and placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pumping, but right now, she was hardly in a mood to think about romantic things, as she simply started to lick his sweet chest, enjoying every smudge she made on it. As she ventured upwards and reached his head, their lips met for a while, before she eventually let off of him as well and turned around.

"Shame it will end..." The girl shook her head as they started to insult one another again behind her back. "May as well use what I can, yes?"

She gladly jumped out of her skirt, which instantly ended any kind of affronts they silently threw. Leaning before them, she covered herself with her long, golden hair.

"Can you two do something for me." She winked. "Now, I don't expect you two to make a kiss agreement." She bit her lip. "Even if I'd love to see that. You prince, leaving some sugar on his skin..." She snapped out of it as both of them looked in confusion. "But I don't want to see you fight again tonight, alright?"

Looking at each other, they simply sighted.

"So what it will be, dark shrimp?"

"Well, wobbling jelly..."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They shook their hands, still hardly tolerating and accepting one another. But seeing as it was the only way to reach for their special prize, they simply had to put up with it. Fionna grinned at them, feeling much joy from being not only victorious on the matter, but also the one that will take the full advantage of it.

"Now..." She came closer, shaking her hips in a mesmerizing matter. "Would my two special dudes would like a rewarding kiss here?" She put her index fingers on their lips. "Maybe here?" She progressed further, placing her hands on their chests. In her thoughts, she had to admit that she learned a thing or two from that weird pale girl. "Or..." Her fingers circled around their bellybuttons and as the girl started to giggle, she ventured a bit lower.

###

In the meantime not so far away, Bubblegum was spying on them via her telescope through the shack's window, while the vampire playfully laid on princess back, caressing her pink neck from time to time.

"Looking at the stars again Bonnie?" She stated, massaging her partner's shoulder almost like a cat preparing for a nap.

"Perhaps I do."

"And planets maybe?" She giggled. "Does one of them happen to have a nice set of... moons?"

"Marceline..."

"And two others have nice, firm, thick and long..."

"Marceline!"

"What? Meant to say volcanoes, obviously, duh!" She hardly stopped herself from laughing. "That will erupt perhaps? It's all science, see?"

She slowly started to nib on the pink neck, as her teeth left small bite marks all over it.

"Admit it, above all else, you're just looking at your own butt again." Marceline asked playfully.

"No I'm not." She sighted and rolled her eyes.

"You so are." The vampire bit her lower lip. "Gazed at mine down there as well perhaps?"

"No, I were not. Now who you take me for, spying on them like that." She giggled. "That's just too inappropriate."

"Prove it then."

"Come in and see if you're so curious." She said, poking at the device.

"No need. I'll handle the sightseeing"

Before the princess could ask, vampire ventured lower, licking her spine and reaching far beyond her back.

"Marceline what are you... Oh!" She gasped, as the pointy teeth were driven into her bubble behind.


	5. Third Dream, Mixed Colors part III

**Third Dream, Mixed Colors part III**

* * *

"My, my, I got you two quite excited about the kissing, huh?" She tapped her fingers on their spars. Seeing as she quite enjoyed the tease however, Fionna simply put her hands away with a giggle. "At least you're somewhat excited!"

While Marshall was quite displeased by her delay, the prince was common to both etiquette and patience, so he simply used that as yet another occasion to compliment her and shine.

"Who wouldn't be in a presence of such beauty." He bow slightly. "It's only natural turn of events." He smirked afterward. "And... pressure."

"But you did promised us something, huh?" Marshall winked. "Or what matters, you promised me something, huh?"

"Well bad boy, maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She grabbed and pulled him by the chin, smooching him on the lips. Before he could even try to respond, she pushed him back. "Nah, just joking, of course I will dude. But not necessary standing like that... well, not that I mind standing on attention."

She looked around the place and found herself a bed which apparently seen it's better days. Smiling, she jumped right on it, and while laying there, she smiled to them invitingly.

"Well." The vampire smirked. "After you, wobbling jelly."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Or, not. Hate to be seconded by 'your grace-less'."

This time it was Marshall who gracefully floated on the spot, while the prince simply jumped in and laid next to her as the bed cracked. Fionna smiled to them and they quickly replied with a grin of their own. It wasn't long before they started to act. As the the two tangled around her soft body, she felt the rising heat inside, as her heart started to beat faster and faster. Their lips smooched her all over, venturing back and forth, smudging every slightest curve of her precious little frame, tangling the slightest nerves in a dance of pleasure. As they stroked her velvet skin, as they journeyed with their fingers around the firm hills and her sweet valley, she tried to repay the favor, putting matters in her own hands and handling it with care. Judging by the effects given, as the stakes grew higher and higher, they quite enjoyed her notion. This time, it was the prince that faced her up the front, as their lips eventually met in a lustful closure. His tongue danced inside her mouth, pushing her own out of the way, leaving a sweet scent and even more delightful aftertaste. She quite enjoyed that, as she always strove to feel his sugar. Shame he usually gave it so rarely. As the saliva flew in their mouths, Marshall was busy elsewhere. He actually pressed the girl's head even further towards Gumball's, using this opportunity to bite her softly on her delightful shoulders and as usual eventually venturing towards her neck. As the very tip of his flexible, thin red instrument left a single drop of saliva on her nape, he began to whisper.

"The thing I'm most attracted to, is your neck... wanna know why?" His teeth slightly touched her smooth skin. "Your prince got your mouth full, huh? That means you wouldn't even be able to say no. One bite and you would be mine. Forever." As he pushed her head further and further, he did the same to Gumball. "Such a sweet couple you'd make, why not the three of us, eternal, beyond? Would the royal stick like that?" Marshall started to float above their heads, still holding them in his grasp. "But it would be boring, right?" He leaned right towards them. "What if I'd defile you, prince? You too look somewhat sweet from that angle... surprisingly so. Guess my pale friend gave me a bad example." Marshall let out his long tongue once again and as he slipped in between their mouths, he raveled it around them inside. At first Gumball tried desperately to break free from his grip but eventually, seeing as it's quite futile, he just closed his eyes and went with it, focusing on his own 'dance' inside Fionna's mouth. As soon as they stopped the act and as the vampire let them go however, the prince caught the his tongue with his own teeth. As Marshall tried to pull it out, the prince eventually grinned and spat it out.

"Aw, that was uncalled for." He left his tool hanging out. "What's the matter Gummy? Not sweet enough for you?"

"Bleh." The prince looked like he was about to disgorge. "How is it that you can turn the cheerful of things in a festive of bat-licking? Yuck."

"Hey, wanted to spice it up a bit." The vampire shrugged. "Make it less boring maybe, didn't know if the girl felt asleep out there." He chuckled. "Besides, I just wanted some too."

"You can, I don't know, wait next time?" The prince still constantly tried to wipe the taste from his mouth. "Know the meaning of that word?"

"I know, I know. But I rarely use it myself though!"

"It hardly surprises me, mondo brains."

"And they say I'm rude!"

Fionna simply sat down in between the two and started to laugh.

"Well. So you did had your make up kiss after all." She giggled. "Now you leave me no choice."

She went on her fours and started to caress their bodies once again, slowly and gently progressing through to a certain spots. As she once again had them within her grasp, she smiled playfully.

"Now what shall we do, whom we begin with..."

The girl looked at them, as they laid on their backs, apparently ready once again to begin their chatter over who would be better suited to go with as her starting dish. Seeing as that was the last thing she wanted at this very moment, she quickly responded.

"No, no, don't talk. You two will start all over again. Almost as if you were interested in playing with yourself more than with me. Is that the case?" She giggled. "Don't worry, we won't be drawing straws." She bit her lip. "Since I'd had trouble which one to pick that way. I'll just go by the numbers..."

###

In the meantime, inside the not so far placed little observatory, the girls were tangled in their own little issues, as their plays seemed to have no end. As both their hair and their bodies raveled in a spinning dance around the place, as their cheerful sounds echoed across this little room and as their lips dictated their momentum, they seemed to forgot about the ones they pledged to watch over. Eventually Marceline recalled their purpose in this spot and gazed at the device, giggling happily.

"Woho, look, look, she's looks at the menu!"

"Well, the pick is rather obvious." The princess stated surely.

"Yeah, thought so. Obviously the handsome, pale individual will be her first course."

"Prince I'd rather say, if she has any... refine taste for sweets." She put a finger in her mouth and sucked on it a little before letting it out.

"Na-ha, I bet she'll pick the thrilling one." She flexed her arms. "The one with a tight grip, and such."

"What's thrilling about being..." Bubblegum paused and looked at her partner.

"Whom Bonnie?" The vampire raised her eyebrow. "Being whom?"

"Never mind. I'm sure she'll pick the right one." She raised her finger again. "I'm sure of it!"

"You want to bet?" Marceline clapped her hands. "Now that's something new."

"Of course I want to, since I know the score, doh."

"Stakes?"

"I don't know... maybe..."

"Well then, depends on her pick..." The vampire raised her two fingers and started to waggle with them rapidly. "The one that wins will be taken care off, really slick?"

"Fair enough."

She looked while the princess waited, yawning in a nonchalant fashion. Apparently she was quite sure about whom will be the choice of Fionna's first dish.

"Ha!" The half-fiend shouted and clapped once more. "I won!"

"Show me that!"

She grabbed the telescope and looked with much disbelief, as Marceline placed her head on the princess shoulder and silently laughed to her ear.

"Aw. Aw, what a misfortune little Bonnie."

"Pheh." She rolled her eyes. "Obviously the girl has no self respect."

"That's your choice of words, mine would be – she knows where to have fun."

"If by fun you mean this... then I suppose so."

"Aw give her a break. She can decide what she'll do. And whom she'll su..."

"Sun bring upon. Still, that's just..." Before she was able to finish the sentence, Marceline placed her hand over the princess mouth.

"Distasteful, we all know that. It's like a word I'd tattoo on your butt, if I didn't like it the way it is, lucky you." She took off her hand. "Well my dear, a bet is a bet, right?" She smirked, as she directed the way of things with her index finger and pulled the princess head bit lower. "So, rawr. Off you go now."

###

Fionna waggled her tongue around his spice end, as he sighted silently. It was he this time, who tangled her golden hair around his slim, pale fingers and played with them gently. She raised her head, smiling towards him.

"Bad little boy tamed. Who would have thought, huh?" She smirked. "All it took was a little 'kiss', charming."

"Maybe it's not the kiss, but the one that's kissing, huh?"

"Well dude, enjoy it while you can." She wiped her lips. "Adventurous girl like me may decide that she wants some sugar after a bit of spice."

He just smiled again and rubbed her hair a bit, as she began to do her work once again. As her tongue took a trip all over the length of the precious subject, with each journey back and forth, he gasped louder and louder. That only encouraged her to repeat the process, each time doing it a bit slower and with even more care.

"And I thought I'm skilled in linguistics babe..."

She just chuckled a bit and stopped with the licking, as this playful thing that she so gladly kept herself occupied with required a bit more deeper and surely faster paced attention. And just as he thought there couldn't be anything better than that, he felt fingers over his arms, as the prince leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, well now. Enjoying yourself?" Huge smile appeared on the royal pink face. "Pressure holding up, bad boy?"

"You're spoiling... the fun... What's important, my fun."

"Well. We'd be equal then." He placed a finger on his chest. "Obviously I hardly strive for mouth to mouth contact with you. Freak." Gumball slowly inspected his face. "Even if you'd gladly join with mine. What would pull you out of your rhythm, hm?" He slowly tapped his pink fingers on his shoulders. "Such... bad little boy should know his place."

"You really get on my nerves."

"Oh, ho-ho, no. That would be our dear here. Getting onto your nerve." Gumball gazed at Fionna, occupied with her doings as he bit his lower lip. "And doing quite nice job at it. You know, you fascinate me for some reason in your crudeness. But I could say the same about your ignorance." He chuckled. "Even though you leave a nasty aftertaste." He supported himself over Marshall's arms. The vampire was hardly happy about that. "What? I don't entertain you enough?" He flicked him on the nose. "You find me a bit dull don't you? Silly."

"Can you... quit it?" He gasped. The girl apparently found the situation to be quite entertaining, interrupting her meaningful and far-reached task, as her warm tongue started to circle around the top faster and faster.

"Little bad boy..." He looked at Fionna and smirked. "You know what. You're right."

"Wait... what?"

That was a turn that the vampire hardly expected. Seeing it as another thoughtfully planned intrigue, he watched closely as the prince disappeared somewhere behind the girl. That bothered him only for a while, as the waves of pleasure continued to come by. Gumball on the other hand, seeing as Fionna is quite occupied at this very moment, decided to play a little with the girl. Placing hands on her chest he started his little massage, while poking her with something else than his hand below her back, an effort made to dissociate her no doubt. That however only encouraged her to go faster and faster. But just as the trembling of the vampire's precious tool began, and just as the sights up above were lifted, she stopped before the final chord, once again wiping her mouth from saliva.

"Aw, why?"

"Hey can't let you run out of stamina just yet, huh?" She showed him her tongue. "Besides, I only mentioned a kiss. And you clearly got one." Fionna smirked. "With a tongue."

"Still, I've plenty of stamina without the needs to... cheat."

"I'm sure, I'm sure." She shrugged. "But a girl has her needs. And now, I have a taste for something sweet for a change." She turned her back to him and gazed at the prince, who was now sitting at the other end of the bed as if nothing happened. "Prince, prince, prince... lemme give you a hug."

"Only a hug?" Gumball asked.

"A nice hug." She started to come closer on her fours almost like a hungry cat, shaking her hips while doing so.

"A nice hug?" He repeated after her.

"Quite pleasurable hug."

"Quite pleasurable hug?" He repeated further and chuckled.

"A precious hug." Fionna bumped her forehead into his, looking him in the eyes.

"A precious hug now, dear? And how does one make that happen?"

"Well..." She pushed him forward on the bed. "First you find yourself a cuddly, huggable target..." She pointed her finger at his face, but quickly changed her course to his other 'head'. "That would be you." The girl sat between his legs. "Then you grab a pair like those..." She grabbed her bosoms and played with them for a while right before his face.

"So once you have a pair like that..." He smiled, mesmerized by the look. "What should you do next?"

"Next? Oh, it's quite simple." She laid on his body and kissed his belly. As she went lower and lower, her soft bosoms surrounded his contraption. Having everything set in motion, she simply started to move with her frame back and forth.

"So, that's the hug, huh?"

"Yep." Fionna stopped her movement, only to sit before his candy cane, once again hiding it in between her treasures. As she kissed the tip of his sweetness, she continued. "Should I pat you on the back as well?..."

"Maybe, maybe..."

Before he could finish his words, cold hands caught his cheeks and raised his head above. Only thing he could see, was a grin made out of pointy teeth.

"Hello. Well, well now, enjoying yourself?"


	6. Third Dream, Mixed Colors part IV

**Third Dream, Mixed Colors part IV**

* * *

Their plays had no end and no inhibitions as their bodies mangled and twisted around one another. In countless hugs, licks, kisses and tastes, they swirled around on the bed, undoubtedly ready to set on their main course of action. Especially since the boiling point reached it's limit a while ago. And just as the prince wanted to pull the girl closer, just as their lips almost met once again and just as their hips almost touched, Marshall pulled her away and lifted by the hands. As he started to float around, she seemed quite surprised, so was Gumball.

"Fionna... I want and need to take you somewhere beyond his reach for now." He said quickly, smirking. "Somewhere more... private."

"Um, dude, but..."

"No, no, off we go now!"

The vampire embraced her in his strong, pale arms and started to head towards the wide opened window. He also threw out his tongue towards the pink one to mock him a bit. The prince looked rather annoyed, as he tried to catch Marshall by his foot. He proven to be to far too agile for that however.

"What are you...!"

"Taking up the prize. See ya your high-ass!"

He shouted, as he flew off with Fionna holding tight to him. All the prince could do was to look after them, as they disappeared somewhere in the night's sky.

"Ugh. That bloody..."

Before he could say it further, two hands were placed on his mouth, one pale, the other one pink, much like his.

"Don't worry little me..." The princess showed up right before his face grinning. "Or big me? You're kind off patoot one way or another."

"Yeah, don't worry, gum with a stick." Marceline did the same. "Our cute cupcake."

"I'm sure she'll be back for you..." Bubblegum chuckled and poked him in the cheek.

"...So when she's with me, use that time wisely..." Her companion did the same.

"...To plot against your competition. And win her over..."

"...Like if that's ever going to happen." The vampire smirked.

"It will. Second time is a charm." Bonnibel stated surly.

"Not third?"  
"No." She shook her head. "Third is when you screw things badly..."

"Oh, I like to screw things!" She chuckled. "Badly."

"Marceline..."

She just shrugged and once again they started to circle around the prince, who still seemed to be kind off annoyed. And quite angry, judging by the look on his face.

"So I must wait once more, bah." He rolled his eyes. "Things I need to put up with. Splendid."

"Hey, let them have some fun, right?" Bubblegum smudged him on his torso. "No need to act like a bloat cabbage."

"...Besides, you will have your enjoyment..." Marceline caressed his back. "After they will have theirs."

"It's only natural..." Bonnibel whispered to his right ear.

"It's only natural..." The vampire did the same on his left.

"It's only natural..." They both said it out loud, pushing him on the bed and jumping right after him.

###

The moon shined on his gorgeous pale face. As he looked her deep in the eyes with his gloomy black lights, she blushed. Fionna actually thought about it for a while, why that sight out of all she's been through made her feel that way. Perhaps it was something inside, that made her discover certain things. Perhaps it was easier to just have fun instead of admitting something out in the open. But the same could be said about the pink one at times. He also had his moments from time to time. As she bit her lip and further gazed at him, he seemed to guess what boggles her mind.

"Out of all things, red on your face appears just now." He started to laugh. "You really are something." He shook his head. "But worry not, we're out of the pink bore zone for now."

"Why?"

"Why not?" The vampire quickly replied. "Why not be alone, why not to have so much fun together, it'll ache?"

"You freak me out sometimes, you know that?"

"Only at times? That's good to hear." Marshall still laughed. "Now if I'd freak you all the times, that would be a problem."

"Ugh... Just what is wrong with you?"

"Many things. But that's what also makes me... me."

He was somewhat more refined this time. The vampire arms still were clutched around her tightly, as his face enclosed to hers. She reached out for him as well, still, their lips did not touched. It started to rain again, as the water slide by their naked frames. They started to slowly descend onto one of many similar looking and hardly important rooftops, that seemed to look like pieces of dark glass more than anything. There, as their bare foot touched the wet tiles, he gently let her go. The water tapped loudly on the surface around them.

"I just don't follow you sometimes, you know that?" She shrugged. "Even here, in this weird place dude."

"It just shows how much you think about it." He chuckled once again. "I'm almost flattered." He bowed down. "Do I... intrigue you perhaps?"

"You tell me that, huh? Why you took me here? To have another of you chit chats and mess with my head?" She said it with some regret. "I had fun you know. Or is it about you and you, once again? It is, isn't it?"

"Aw, babe. You are so harsh to me. What did I do to deserve such a treatment?" He paused and smirked. "Wait, don't answer. But, I'm here for you, just for you."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "So you brought me here for me, or just to prank the prince?"

"What? No, of course not!" He put his hand on her shoulder and swirled Fionna around. "Just for you." He smiled. "Alright, a bit for myself too. But mostly for you."

He caught her by the hips and slowly laid on the roof tiles. As their bodies mended together, as they started to swirl around in the rain, as their lips met once again in a fervent kiss, he quit the hesitation. Their frames immersed together and they finally collided, skin to skin, waist to waist. And just like that, strong, passionate wave breached the safe haven. He started his movement slowly and steady, kissing her on the cheeks with each leaning maneuver. His body, his every tingling muscle, all moved in a perfect harmony, an ideal scheme. She felt his every stir, she felt every thrust of his hips. Every inch of him inside and every trembling agitation, made her carve a trail on his bare back with her fingernails. As drops of sweat appeared on their bare bodies, mixed with the water sliding on their skin, the heat raised and raised to unbelievable levels, fueling them it would seem. Whenever he gazed on her blooming face, whenever his eyes fixated upon her smooth, wet glittering skin, heatedly he thrust further, deeper, as she striven his every little bit inside.

"Marshall..." She finally whispered.

"I love when you say my name." He coughed and blushed. "Not that I care about it all that much."

"Marshall."

"What? I know, I know, the one time we met, it was I whom was impaled, hah..."

She pulled his head closer and silenced him with her lips. It became quite the habit for her it would seem. He got the hint however and as soon as their tongues withdrawn one from another, he started to nib on her neck. Smoothly, her body bend as his firm hands touched and palpate it all around in a rhythm dictated by his waist. They breathed heavily together, as their warm silhouettes pressed hard, inch to an inch. When her small little self was shaken back and forth with steadfast force, she gasped for air with her mouth wide opened, as unintended moans just slipped away. She didn't cared much for that however, nor for the fact that she started to droll. Everything slide down with the rain either way. Even the tiles, previously uncomfortable as they hammered into her skin, now lost any relevance. During the time, they even gained some charm, as the way they drove into her skin was quite pleasurable.

"Seems like you..." Marshall tried to banter once again in between gasps for air.

"Just... stop... let me enjoy..."

"Now, now, interrupting me like..."

"Shut up, just shut up!"

He chuckled and picked up her legs, placing them on his shoulders. As his urge rose, so did the momentum. With one of the slick moves, the smile disappeared from his face, as his actions began to be more and more hectic. And thus, the wave breached the shore once again. With ferocity it came in between, almost without any kind of effort, reaching to the center of haven. Holding tight and tangling around the poles on the sides of the sweet pier, the tide seemed to pummel with strength beyond the human boundaries. Fionna never saw such surge, but more importantly, she never had the opportunity to feel it. To experience it all over her. And every bolt of this storm made her scream out for even more, as her hands strayed around without purpose, enjoying every slightest touch they made. Yet, every gale has it's ends and limits, every billow is bound to flow. He sighted, she on the other hand moaned loudly, like sea wind accompanying the wild brine it would seem. As the feeling of warmth inside grew with several quick gushes, his body shivered, much like hers. Within those movements, he leaned onto her once again, as his teeth came deep into her neck. When she closed her eyes, it all faded away.

###

She laid on the warm sand with her face fixated towards the sky. It was unnaturally blue, almost like someone painted it that way. Why, she had no idea. She touched her neck, yet no marks were present there. As Fionna looked around, she eventually spotted the prince amongst the sandy dunes. He slowly came closer, as his pink body almost shined in the sunlight.

"Enjoyed your primal fun?" He leaned and gave her his hand.

"Yeah, dude, sorry for leaving you like..."

"Not the first time. Nor the last." He smiled. "But let me show you now the definition of entertainment."

"Yeah, about that..." She scratched her head.

"Hm?"

"I could use a brief break, to think things through."

"Ah. The bad one made you feel sore?" He waved his hands in the air. "Nothing that those could not fix."

Gumball lifted her up, and as they walked across the never ending tracts of sand, she cuddled around in his arms. When they finally reached their destination, which seemed to be just a piece of blanket laying around, he placed her there and simply sat on her. As he started to massage her back, she felt somewhat relieved. He smoothly ran from the top of her head to her back muscles on each side. As he ran down her spine, he split his index and center finger, placing them right in between and gently stroking further.

"Isn't that nice?"

"Mh..." She set her back a little bit upwards."You always were skilled with your hands..."

"So, what boggles in that wobbly blond head of yours, dear?"

"It's like..." As she spoke, his hands circled at each side of her spine. "You have those two monsters you wanna fight badly, a big ass colorful silly dragon sprouting candy and a big ass skeleton jerk with quite the attitude and a huge head." She paused. "Skull. But you know that in the end you will be able to deal with only one, and not just one at a time, but one overall. You know what I'm aiming at, dude?"

"Hmm, I think understand." He smiled as he put his fingers on her shoulders and smudged her with repeated and long smoothing strokes. Each one of them went slightly deeper as his hands moved with more force. "Like choosing if you want to make a perfect raisin muffins or a strawberry cupcake, but you only have the sugar for one of them."

"Yeah. So, any kind of advice, smart guy?"

"Well let's see here..." He pressed his palms hard on each side of her back, sliding around with them and leaving white marks. "I think you're asking the wrong question to a wrong guy."

"And why would that be?"

"Well..." He pinched her a little and chuckled. "You don't ask someone who is, let's say interested, to advise on the matter of others... interests? If you catch the meaning."

"Yeah, I follow..."

"Now, whom I would be if I wouldn't advise you something anyway, right?" He began his gentle, soft, cotton-like strokes around her back. "Since you asked, I'd say, pick at some point. Have fun while you can, huh? If you'll over-think it, you won't have neither. Much like my pink self absorbed... self with her sweet round... apples." He laughed, as he pinched her once again on the sides. "Other way around, even if you'll loose it all, at least at some point you can recall how much fun you had, right?"

His hand began to rock her sacrum from left to right. Both the movement and the strength increased after a while. He then quickly stroked the area around, emphasizing his pressure on the heel of his hands. She almost purred.

"Still... I never properly said how sorry I am about running away."

"Whenever you'll feel like it, dear."

As his hand once again started to toggle the areas around her behind, she reached for his arm and put it away, as she rolled over on her back.

"I'm feeling like it now." She sat down and looked at his face. "But I don't want to be your stead prince."

Fionna put her soft hands on his chest and with a quick push, it was Gumball who laid before her once again. She simply climbed on top of him.

"Instead, you'll be mine."

As she started to move on him, thrusting her hips back and forth in a flexible matter, she realized that it was quite the nice change to be in charge once in a while. The prince simply smiled to her, but whenever he tried to touched her, she smacked him on the hands and replied the smile.

"No touching." She bit her lip. "I'm shy you know."

"Hah! Are you now."

As she moved faster and faster and as the heat both from their bodies and from the sun started to rise to intense levels, she closed her eyes. The colors swirled inside her head, shifting back and forth, from black to pink, from pink to black...


	7. Dreamers Beyond Dreams

**Dreamers Beyond Dreams  
**

* * *

As she stood once again in the middle of nowhere with her small, little naked frame, she looked around and pondered. The girl felt alternately both chills and heat running through her body and that seemed to trouble her greatly. Once again however, before she could even grasp the full picture, out of the mists made of nothing the prince made his appearance and bowed before her.

"Care to take a bite out of me?" He winked. "I'm sweet you know. Sweeter than anything."

He said, smudging her on the little blushing cheek, caressing on her soft surface. His hands eventually got lower and as the embodiment of sweetness took care of her small, smooth figurine, she giggled a bit as her thoughts soothed. But that ended quickly, as he faded into the void before her. Alone once again, she heard a rustling sound nearby and as she turned around, she saw Marshall simply floating around, with his deep, dark eyes examining her closely, almost as if he judged her.

"My, my Fionna. Look at you. You've come a long way. And I enjoy every bit of it. Every bit of it!" The vampire smiled. "My, my, I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you."

He did exactly what he said, as he embraced her tightly, rendering her unable to move and simply bite her neck again and again. With the last slap of his maw, he disappeared in a dark puff of smoke.

"Um, dudes?"

She asked. No one answered however, no matter how many times she shouted afterward. Eventually the girl started to walk ahead, straying for what seemed to be hours. Nothing in this place made sense, nothing indicated where she was. Only thing she thought about was to go further, simply because she never enjoyed sitting in one place. With a silent murmur at her side, Fionna knew that she's going in the right direction.

"Look at that body, I shall conquer it all once again." He stated triumphantly. "My rule knows no limits."

Sweet, soft arms smudged all over her delightful complexion and everywhere they moved, they left a dulcet scent on her skin. They eventually found their way on her tights and as they went straight in between them, the songs she sang echoed through the vast space full of nothing.

"Your waist is perfect. Your thoughts however - confused. No matter. You're mine."

She heard the voice from down below. The previous notion disappeared, only to be replaced with a warm tongue around her blooming flower, once again making his way through her petals, dipping as deep as he found fit, spreading itself inside, waving like an eel.

"Your heart will be mine."

The warm pink hands combine their efforts with the tongue below, touching her bosoms and playing with them gently, smudging every and each part, progressing from one currant to another, playfully pinching them from time to time. And just as she started to enjoy this little bit of attention once again, just as she was ready to set yet another verse of her unspeakable poem, his hands disappeared. Tongue seemed to slip away as well. Calmness didn't lasted long however.

"Your legs, they tangle, they dance, they ravel."

Marshall charged at her like a raging storm, pinning her body towards the invisible wall. As he started to surge using his whole silhouette, as he started to flex each and every muscle, as he came by inch after inch, she started to recite her accompaniment loudly. Much as he predicted, her legs quickly found themselves on his back, as he lifted her little frame with ease. Their bodies rubbed onto each other, twitching in each and every direction. But much like previously, as soon as she felt the pleasure from this event, as soon as she started to moan for more, with one wink, he was gone leaving her floating around.

"Your eyes..."

Prince appeared right out of nowhere, glancing lustfully at her. There was something fierce in his eyes. Their lips met, their tongues bonded once again as well. She closed her eyes, but as soon as she did that, something was not right. As the tongue in her mouth began to grow larger and larger, she opened them back, only to see Marshall's visage right before her. When their mouths detached, he started to laugh.

"Feeling satisfied Fionna?" He said, leaning to her closely and nibbling on her neck once again, leaving numerous small love bites all over it's surface. The last one ran deep into her skin. "Want more? Strive more? Need more?"

Marshall whispered to her ear, gently caressing it on the top. His breath was warm, warm enough to once again give her goosebumps all over her smooth skin.

"Enjoying us?"

Gumball spoke loudly from the other side, grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. As her fingers unwillingly started to move over it's surface, he chuckled.

"Fionna. What do you want from us?"

The vampire asked, further breathing silently. It was quite amazing, how his cold being could produce so much heat all of a sudden.

"Fionna. Do you enjoy us? Or would you enjoy us more if we'd enjoy ourselves more?"

They let her go and came closer one to another, looking deep in each others eyes. They quickly took a glimpse of her naked silhouette while at it and as she smiled, it was like a sign for their lips to met. Judging by the look of their faces however, it was hardly pleasurable to them it would seem. The girl however seemed rather happy about it.

"Do we even like each other?" The prince looked at him, smirking a bit when he let him away.

"No!" The vampire responded.

"Yes!" The pink one stated once more, nodding his head slightly.

"Yes." Marshall agreed this time.

"No." But Gumball shook his head in disapproval.

"Guys?"

Hearing her words, they both disappeared once again, fading somewhere in the dark. As she tried to search for them in the mists, blindly venturing onwards, once again it was she whom was found. Someone pushed her on her back and before she even knew it, was on top of her, kissing and smooching every bit of her boiling body. The sweet scent indicated it all, but before she could even say a word, he silenced her, as he united their frames in a swift, deep move.

"Pleasures beyond pleasantries..."

He started to push harder and harder and as she started to tweet and droll, her fingernails once again carved thin yet deep lines on his skin. His pink body once again glittered in the light. As his sturdy, strong hands grabbed her by the waist, as he put his tool in motion, all she could do was to gasp in awe.

"Fionna."

He said, but his skin changed color, so did his shape. Gumball disappeared and Marshall took his place, viciously pushing further and further, apparently knowing no limits, almost like an animal. She probably would be afraid of him at this point, if it wasn't for the things she felt and the pleasure she strove for.

"Fionna."

The person speaking changed once again and as the pink fingers caressed her body in between every thrust, they eventually reaching her lips. She felt the sweetest of tastes. As she started to suck a bit on the tips, the taste changed abruptly, it was less sweet now, with a large indication of spice.

"You are mine."

The vampire said, pinning her head onto the ground, still placing his fingers inside her mouth. Unwillingly, she still imbibed every bit of them. After a while, she accepted the notion and the taste, as much as she accepted the constant pressure below.

"You are mine."

The prince head appeared right above hers and started to kiss her long and hard on her lips, not allowing her to properly catch a breath. In the meantime, Marshall stopped his pummeling and began to do his magic using his flexible tool, the one he was known for and proud the most. The one he used with much finesse. The one that could sneak into such depths. As the two worked their way with her, she tried to break free, but her hands were quickly subdued by two additional guests. As the two slim silhouettes gently caressed her arms, venturing higher and higher, they eventually reached her chest, allowing themselves to relish a bit of her round, beautiful fruits. After a while, they finally whispered.

"Who you belong to Fionna?" Said the first female voice.

"The royalty?" Said the second one with much contempt. "Stability. Boredom."

"The beast perhaps?" She said indifferently "Come on, you're better then that."

"Or perhaps." They started to chant together. "You don't belong to anyone?"

###

"Ah!"

Fionna finally opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. It took her a while to realize where exactly is she. The girl felt almost as if days passed since the last time she visited her own home. It would seem that Cake took her back to her room after she felt into slumber. Thinking a bit, eventually she jumped off her comfortable bed and decided to travel towards the kitchen, since the thirst she felt was unbearable. As she opened the fridge and started to look around for something suitable enough, she realized how tired she feels, despite all the sleep she had.

"Ugh... I'm feeling..." She sighted.

"Sore?" Said one voice behind her.

"Aching?" Said the other.

"I think she's sore."

The girl took a swift glance, only to see the princess just standing there with a cup full of pink liquid to match her own colors no doubt.

"No wonder!" She placed her fingers on Fionna's forehead, tapping them a little. "Such fever! You need to drink something... I have some juice over here you know." She shook the cup in her hand. "Sweet no doubt. You like it sweet, don't you, honey?"

"I think she'd prefer milk Bonnie." Marceline responded from afar. She was laying right at the table, looking at the ceiling with reasons only known to her. "You know, it provides all this girl needs."

"Milk? As in cold milk, or warm milk?" She playfully asked, nodding with her head.

"Think the first one this time Bonnie."

"Always took you for a red person. Since when you like white?"

"I don't, bet she does though. From the source mostly."

As the two started to giggle, Fionna rubbed her eyes and once again gazed at them. Despite what she thought, they were still there. She hoped for the two to disappear as soon as she wakes up, never to be seen again. That apparently was a mistake on her side.

"You two again. What are you doing here?"

They looked at each other, grinning almost viciously one to another and then turned back to the troubled girl.

"Well." The princess shrugged and swirled around. "Playing?"

"Chatting?" Marceline waved her hands up towards the ceiling. "Existing?"

"Talking? To you perhaps?"

They started to laugh and began to do their own doings. As the princess started to make some sort of dish, the vampire simply whistled a cheerful tune in the background.

"Lot's of strawberries, dear?" The princess asked as she started to chop something quickly.

"Maybe, maybe..."

"Don't even start with this! You aren't even real!" Fionna shouted which grabbed their attention.

"Aren't we?" She blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Bonnie, we aren't real? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, you know how you take criticism." Bubblegum put down the knife. "Mostly up your... sacrum."

"True. Still."

"Well. There's a way to find out that we're real or not. Come here."

She nodded and jumped off the table, slowly walking towards her pink companion, shaking her hips from left to right while at it.

"Like that?"

"Just like that."

They started to kiss right in front of the girl, moaning loudly while at it to further prove their point. Their mouths almost clicked loudly together as their tongues raveled around in a welcoming embrace. It was as if they haven't seen each other in a while, almost as if they couldn't play their songs and melodies for so long, that they needed to entertain themselves at least with this little chip tune. Eventually, their pleasantries had it's end with a sight.

"Hm, you taste quite real to me."

"So do you." She gulped the rest of saliva. "Quite sweet. Now that's a riddle we'll need to live with then."

"Well. Science proves that what you can touch exists. At least if you set it to ninety seven percent." She pointed at Fionna. "Care to taste our friend here Marceline? Maybe she would tell."

"I would! But I'm quite offended. She doesn't like us."

"Maybe if you'll, you know. Play nice with her?"

"You think?"

Before she knew it, they were right at her sides, doing the usual. As they nibbled on her ears, they started to hum a rather simple tune.

"Are we real, or are we delusion?" The princess started as usual.

"We sure bring in much needed confusion." And the vampire quickly joined her.

"If you could read in between these words." She smudged the girl on the lips.

"Enjoy something else then big growing swords." While Marceline started to stroke her arms.

"The simplest of needs being mostly distasteful." Bubblegum kissed her right after those words.

"And yet know it well, how much they are graceful." While the half demon took care of her neck.

"The simplest of things that make you go shiver." Her hands ventured under her shirt.

"And two certain arrows, that go to your... quiver." And she did the same with her skirt.

"But the simplest of things just made of blushes." Said the pink one, licking her right cheek.

"And some of the beings that gushes and gushes..." The pale one did the same on her left.

"Ugh, fine, fine, you're real and annoying!" She interrupted them. "Can you two stop and answer me why are you here?"

Almost instantly they let her go and started to circle around her, leaning towards her ears from time to time just to whisper a bit.

"Why are we here, yes, that's a nice question. Almost scientific one..."

"...The one we can answer no doubt."

Bubblegum started to look for something, hidden underneath her clothes. She eventually found what happened to be a small pink envelope inside of her cleavage. Bowing before the girl, she handed it over.

"Here you go heroine." She smirked. "A gift from within the deepness of my heart."

"What's that?" Fionna looked at the thing, then angrily at them. "Another one of your tricks?"

"Trick?" She chuckled a bit. "How rude! Oh, Marceline, is that a trick?"

"A trick? More like a di..."

"Direction. A guide" Princess coughed. "Or invitation. Call it as you will. From your friend..."

"...To take part in something fun, special even." The vampire clapped her hands.

"Well, not so special." She shook her head, almost disappointed. "I invented and perfected this form of leisure..."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know about your potlucks." She licked her lips. "They all end up with a lot of..."

"Marceline..."

As Fionna unwrapped the envelope and looked inside, she hardly expected to see that kind of thing. It was a photo of one of her beloved ones, without a piece of cloth on his gorgeous body.

"Um, this is... nice, not really an invitation however." She raised the picture.

"Oh, how did that got here..." The princess chuckled and for the first time blushed a bit.

"...Hah, you like yourself a little too much Bonnie."

"Hush. Nothing wrong with that, right?" She sighted. "Not a crime to like my own... taste."

"Nothing wrong unless you like to use your own han..."

"...Handwriting is what we need, right you are..." She searched around her clothes once again, this time pulling out the right thing. "Here you go, heroine!" Bonnibel coughed. "You can keep previous one as well. To warm your thoughts and what not."

"Thoughts, right."

The vampire started to laugh as the princess seemed to be somewhat annoyed by that. Fionna on the other hand simply stood, looking at the two with much confusion.

"Am I still dreaming? Is that your twist?"

"That's an odd question to ask." Bubblegum shook her head.

"But I can check it for you if you'd like." Marceline said, smirking. "I know I would like that!"

Since the girl said nothing to that remark, the vampire felt invited to do just that, quickly finding her place right at Fionna's back and as she caressed her around the spine her hands swiftly ventured lower, just to pinch her on the behind.

"Either way heroine!" She gazed at her companion dismissively. "It is up to you what will you do..."

"We hardly care." She stood up and floated away from the girl. "Well, alright, a little bit maybe..."

"But, you'll have the sweetest of dishes out there."

"Those spice ones as well."

"Just read it and think about it." She looked at the girl and smirked. "You can read right? I doubt about Marceline's skills most of the time..."

"...Stuck those words up in your re..."

"...Reasonable skills you have, yes?"

She looked at the message, like previously wrapped tight in a small envelope. When she raised back her head to ask one more question, they were gone once again, leaving her alone and thinking. Seeing as there is no harm in at least reading the mysterious thing, she quickly started to do just that.


	8. Wooden Chasms

**Wooden Chasms**

* * *

After much thinking and even more considering, Fionna eventually decided to show up at the party. Not because she really felt like it, as her head felt heavy and so did her eyelids. However, passing up on yet another occasion to met up with the prince and the vampire would be just a waste. As she entered the place, she saw numerous candy people just having a good time. And just like that, Gumball appeared out of nowhere, apparently pretty happy to see her. He bowed down almost to the very ground. It was a weird thing for her to see him fully clothed again. Bit of sad to tell the truth.

"Ah, Fionna! You arrive just in time! Sorry for doubting you. Heard about your state and all from Cake and... you know..."

"Chill dude, it's fine."

He grabbed her hand and kissed on it gently, once again bowing so low he almost touched his shoes with his head. The girl tried not to laugh. At least not too much.

"Either way, that's splendid to have you here!"

"So what's this all about anyways?"

"A royal potluck, obviously! With all that's fine and with the capability to fulfill all the refine needs and tastes!"

"Um. Rrright..."

"Many exciting things await for you here, many thrilling ones no doubt. But mostly fancy company! With some exceptions." He looked somewhere in the crowd. "Like I said, mostly!"

Just as he finished this sentence, two new attendants rammed in, simply passing by every possible guard and pretty much charging towards the guests. Their wobbly heads could be seen from afar, as well as their yellow skins and miss matched stylish, yet too obscure dresses.

"This... this is just horrible!" Screamed the one in the black. "Horrible! Horrendous, simply... UNACCEPTABLE! Nnghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Is that... is that what I think it is? It is! Lemonade? With sugar?"The other one in white caught her head. "WHO WOULD HAVE DONE SUCH THING! Hnnnnnnnnn!"

"How could anyone even attempt and do such a hideous thing, hmnnnnnn!" She started to twitch around. "Nhnnnnnhhhhh! SWEET DOES NOT GO WELL WITH SOUR!"

The prince nervously looked at them, as the two started to roam from each and every table, flipping all the dishes and scaring out the rest of the attendants. Or at least heavily freaking them out.

"Um... Fionna, will you excuse me?" He smiled vaguely. "I think there's a situation out there..."

"Sure prince." She giggled. "But, why did you even invited those two?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the start..." The prince shrugged and blushed a bit.

"Well, doesn't look like one from where I stand dude."

"They deserve a bit of attention at times you know." Gumball gazed in panic at the chaos unleashed by the lemons. "I'll be back to you as soon as I'll be able to, right?"

"Right. Don't spend too much time with them or you'll get bitter!" She smirked. "Wouldn't want that, would we now? Who would kiss you then, huh?"

"Ah-hah... ha... right, need to go!"

The girl looked as he ran after them, trying to prevent the mayhem they caused. When they finally disappeared from her sight, she started to wonder around the party. So, Gumball chased after the two, Cake flew somewhere up around with Monochromicorn, she even saw a glimpse of Lumpy Space Prince asking someone out and failing miserably. Everyone seemed to spend their time rather swell. It was only she that felt out of place. The fever was getting tiresome after a while as well. And just as the thought drifted through her mind, that it would be ideal to just lay around and rest for a bit, someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" The deep, soothing voice was too familiar to be mistaken for anyone else.

"Hm, pretty cool dude with attitude of a prick?"

"Rude!"

He laughed and let her go, floating around for a couple of times before finally stopping right before her face. He bowed before her, with his hand almost reaching the ground. He obviously tried to mock Gumball.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Marshall."

She inspected him closely. As one could imagine, he didn't really cared much about the dressing etiquette. The only thing that stood out was a giant hat, to cover him from the sunbeams.

"So tell me, enjoying this festive of boredom?"

"Could be better, could be worse." She shrugged, smiling playfully.

"Babe, that's the most polite way to say 'it sucks' I've ever heard!"

"Well, seems like the party isn't the only 'sucker' around, huh?"

"Rude, once again!"

He said, as he started to laugh. There was something about his presence, that made her feel bit better, bit more alive perhaps despite the fever.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" He said eventually and yawned. "To cut the long story short, there's not much to do here, believe me."

"This seems like a nice party still..."

"Hm." He smirked. "Are you trying to kid me or yourself?"

"I... uh oh..."

She looked in the distance, taking a glimpse of two slim silhouettes. One of them had a hat similar to Marshall and was dressed all in black. The other one as usual was dressed in pink from head to toes. As they seemed to slowly get closer and closer, she grabbed the vampire's arm and shouted.

"Marshall, we need to get out of here!"

"Wha? I don't..."

"Leg it, now!"

Without putting much thought into it, the vampire grabbed her in his hands and rushed ahead, looking around swiftly. She pointed her finger at one of the larger tables with long tablecloth that almost reached the ground. He just nodded and dived right underneath it. There, they sat and waited. It wasn't long before the two approached, apparently looking for them.

"I can't believe you lost them."

"Well, happens." Marceline said playfully.

"Happens?" The princess almost raised her voice. "If you weren't so busy occupying the beverages along the way..."

"Oh, look who's talking, perhaps it was you too absorbed by yourself again, huh?"

One of them supported herself heavily on the table, as it shaken right above them. All they could see from this angle, were two pairs of fancy shoes on high heels right next to them.

"Come on Bonnie, we don't need to follow her around all the time." She tapped her fingers loudly, almost as if she expected they were down below. "Tell you what, let's have some fun before we'll find them."

"Have something in particular in that dirty mind of yours?"

"Well, now that you mention it." It would appear that the vampire just sat on the table as it shaken even more. "See that thing, over there?"

"What, that old tool shack no one even bothers to come close and probably no one would be interested what's happening..."

"Inside." The vampire interrupted her this time around.

"What you're proposing is nasty, naughty and probably will end up with a mess of various sorts."

"Oh? Since when scrabble is considered a naughty, messy game?"

"Scrabble? Oh..." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yep. You know. Linguistics."

"Another complex word you're able to use correctly, well done!" She clapped loudly. "So, what are we waiting for?"

The sounds up above indicated that the two started their fun even before reaching their destination. Fionna let out her tongue with disgust as, while the vampire behind her simply chuckled.

"And why exactly did we just ran from them babe?" Marshall whispered and pointed his finger at them.

"Dunno. But something tells me that the further away from them, the better."

She just shrugged and looked as the two pairs of boots finally got further and further, eventually disappearing somewhere in between the candy crowd. In this exact same moment, Marshall placed his hands over her shoulders. She shuddered.

"What? Are you shy Fionna? Wonder what will happen when they'll see us?"

"No, it's just..."

"Just what?"

Someone walked right next to the table, as his fine shoes could be seen just passing by them. They were squeaky clean. Some other candy couple took their place right at the corner, playfully chit chatting and joking before they left the spot. Numerous guests poured around just to grab something from above and just like that, disappeared elsewhere. And they just laid under, looking one to another. As he gently put away the wisp of her hair from her forehead, slowly closing his lips towards it, she caught his hand midair. He seemed quite surprised by that and as their eyes met, with him gazing deeply at her face, she almost saw her own reflection inside. That made her gulp.

"What?" He asked silently.

"Nothing..." She blushed and turned her sight away.

"Subtlety is not what you expected?"

"No, I just..."

"Then what did you expected?"

Just as he said those words, a clumsy individual dropped a cup that rolled right next to them. He reached his candy hand around while talking to someone up above and as his hand ventured around blindly, he almost touched them. Luckily he found it before the need to actually look down below. Fionna's heart almost stopped, as Marshall just smirked to her. She finally let go of his hand as he put it back on her forehead.

"Marshall?"

"Don't you find it bit... thrilling?"

"But we can get..." Noises above got a bit louder. Or was it just in her head, she couldn't really tell.

"Caught. Arousing, isn't it?"

He stroked her by her chin with his index finger. Someone just coughed above which made her body tremble. But with his touch, she soothed down for a bit, as his slick moves slowly pierced the barriers of her shyness. She did trembled occasionally whenever someone was near, like a constantly stroked string.

"I like it when you blush." He said, as his cold hand delicately smudged her neck.

"I know, you like red and stuff dude."

"No. I mean, yeah I do, but that's not the case with you."

"No? What is it then?"

"I like it because..." Marshall paused and looked at her closely. "I know I'm doing something right, you know?"

He started to kiss her gently on her delicate lips, softly smooching on them numerous times before he eventually unleashed one, long incursion on her mouth. He couldn't help his hands, reaching around each and every curve, each and every valley. It was because this vampire was a ferocious beast and was unable to help himself, but to conquer each and every part of her body. And if certain spots were harder to obtain, the more pleasure he took from breaking her to reach them. She didn't mind that at all. She never did actually, even if things like that happened on rare occasions. Or at all for that matter. Fionna hardly ever admit to those desires, but even she strove for attention. Strove for affection at times. When his cold hands caressed each and every single part of her bending spine, starting from her neck and venturing till it's very end, she could swore she'll start to warble anytime soon. But when he started to undress her, she once again stopped him, being close to throwing him off her.

"Marshall, are you nuts?" She looked around. "Here?"

"Why not babe? You like adventures, yes?" He smirked. "I'm about to take you on one."

She didn't say a thing, just blushed even more. The vampire lied back at her and began to once again agitate her trembling body, removing piece after piece of both pats of their 'veils'. Trying to calm her down, he moved smoothly, slowly. When his skin met up with hers, when he skim with his tips all over her velvet surface, her body finally stopped shaking, if only for a little while.

"You are... warm." Marshall whispered. "Is it because of me?" He placed his fingers around her lips, straying with them around the very tip. "No, don't answer. I'd like to think it is that way, and if the answer will differ, the magic would be gone with a puff." He progressed further with his fingertips, placing them inside her mouth. "Why is it that you're the one that makes me so... curious." Someone above them was terrible at handling the cutlery, as they rang almost like bells. That didn't seem to bother him all that much however. "Why is it you that I'm interested in so much, I wonder. You make me ask many questions for that matter..."

"Well..." She bit him on the finger, giggling a bit. "Maybe you do a poor job at answering them dude and they stack up."

"The fun fact, dear, is that I know all the answers." He looked at the bite mark on his hand. "But when it comes to you."

"Girl likes to have her secrets, no?"

"Hah. You seem to be made of them!" Marshall chuckled. "And it is I, out of all people, that tells you that!"

He placed his head on her chest, listening to the tunes of the instrument locked up inside. It seemed like it wanted to break free, judging by the numerous beatings.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Marshall." She smirked. "You already did."

"Ha, ha, laugh it up." He raised his head. "No, but seriously, this once alright?"

"Sure."  
"What stops you from admitting what you feel, if you feel a certain... thing?"

"Well..."

They could clearly hear someone running towards the table, as they both once again went silent, thinking that this time they'll surly get seen. Nothing like that happened however and the person above them shouted.

"Fionna!" Pink shoes appeared right next to them. "Fionna! Where are you hiding again?"

The girl looked at Marshall's face. The grimace on it said it all. It was she this time that caught his head in her little nice and warm hands and smooched him on the cheek.

"Don't think about it too much. He can wait."

He smiled and embraced her, slowly caressing every single inch he could grasp upon. Despite what she said however, the girl constantly looked around, unable to focus fully on him and on the situation. Each step nearby, each voice that appeared to get closer and closer to them, each ringing sound above made her tremble. And it wasn't the trembling he counted for. He placed his hand on her ear, while his lips went towards the other.

"Hush, my dashing, blushing dish. Hush, unleash your shackled wish." Marshall whispered silently, murmuring almost like a blowing wind. "Hush and clash, don't blush – be brash. Hush, shred, shoot, don't feel ablush, hush, hush, my dovish crush." He bit her ear a little, but she didn't mind that at all. She didn't even focused much on his words, but his voice eased her thoughts, at it was the only thing she could hear. No crowd, no pesky visitors, no annoyance. Just him and his calming melody. Just him, and the crude earth below her. "Hush, I'm the shard shearing your shore. So hush or shall I cherish you more?..."

Eventually the words and his hands made her abandon most of the concerns and as she closed her eyes and delve her fingers in his shag, he knew that he can go further. As he moved his hand by her body, as she let him venture all over despite people walking by, as his body delightfully tangled around hers, he started to whisper again, this time more viciously and with some sort of rhythm.

"Marshall Lee, does the very sound gives you chills? I also go by wicked, vile, evil gives me thrills." He said, as he started to skim and stroke her bosoms slowly at first, but as the words grew, he did it faster and faster. His tongue almost danced around her ear. "You're up for it babe, my ways make you move? Do you have what it takes to feel the dead groove?" He slavered his own finger and smudged her with it, starting from her neck, going between her sweet hills and after that, gently stroking her belly. "Ghouls cover on the very sound of my name. Most demons near me are just trembling in shame" He pressed his hand harder and with a quick move, he ventured even lower to claim his ultimate prize. "Bad to the bone, to the heart had I have any. Conquered by none, attempted to by many" The vampire whispered faster and faster and in that notion, his fingers moved in adequate tempo, providing a perfect momentum. "Around me babe your simple high fever. Won't be the thing making you shiver"

He further spread her legs and as he took away his hand, he had the other tool on his mind to put in motion. As he supported himself above her, with his hands driven deep into the ground, he proceed to whisper. "As I take a bite out of you once again. Don't worry sweetheart, you won't feel the pain"

As he tried to take a long bite out of her neck, thrusting his stretched body constantly, the only thing that he felt was a slap across his cheek. Agitated, he looked at her in confusion.

"Ill-tempered, that would be more like it... thinking much of yourself." With both her hands on his cervix, she pulled herself up, closer to him. "Don't worry though, I think much of you as well... at times." She felt down, dragging him closer to her. Once again, all she could scent, was him and the crude earth below her. "Let me tell you something now."

As he laid on her, she quickly flipped them around, as now she was the on in charge, sitting on his waist, touching the bottom of the table with her head and smiling down to him. As he tried to say a word, she smacked him in the face once again.

"Are you really that bad, or just putting a show? You're quite full of yourself if you think I'll bow." She whispered from above, almost singing to him, as she started to move. Her hips went slowly at first, but as she enjoyed the the way their frames aroused one another in the certain spots, she started to take haste in what she did. The girl didn't even mind the chatting that went on above. "But see, I'm now at the top, giving you the best. Putting your whole evil body up to a test" Her head hit the table from time to time. Luckily for her, the crowd and all the noises up there made it so no one really noticed that. "Will the bad little boy that's playing along. Happened to be great, happened to be strong?" He put his hands up in the air and she grabbed them almost instantly, tangling their fingers around. "Or does he have a spot for a good little girl. That, or just enjoy as my little hips twirl." After those words, she made a strong, firm move which made them both sight. "Your name gives me chills, maybe a little. But are you that tough or are you just brittle." She let go of his hands and swirled around, exposing her back to him, with her long, golden hair just falling down on it. Her tempo did not changed however, as she turned her head around and smirked. "Or maybe this girl is too much for you to handle. Dancing like that, lighting up your candle?"

If he was the storm roughing up the waters, she was the ship that tried to tame it. And since the girl was the one holding the steering wheel, she had in her grasp not only the wild waves themselves, but also was the one clutched tight around the flagstaff. And as the heavy sea moved along, as it's tempestuous presence touched the bottom deck, the ship made it's moves along, further teasing the capabilities of this certain element. The eventual onlookers and peepers bare no significance to her now, all beside of her tremendous lust lost relevance. But the one below could not let her win just like that, as he started to set his slick arms to motion. She had her course set straight however, and it's purpose could not be abandoned by any means. As his hands ventured all over her back, as he smudged her lovely bottom curves, as his fingers examined her lovely spine, part after part, she did not stopped. Nothing could put her out of her goal – to lather the wave. As she made the conclusive move, as their bodies made their decisive motions, as the final chords of pleasure passed by their raveled and rough thoughts, she came down and smiled to him. Judging by that grin, she obtained what she strove for. He wasn't the one complaining either. Then, calm after the storm came, as they just laid there, looking at the bottom of the table which replaced them the sky at this very moment. He grabbed her hand and started to kiss each and every finger, sucking on the tips. She giggled, and cuddled around him, playfully stroking his bare chest. And just as they thought nothing could spoil this very moment, they heard screams outside. But not just any kind of screams. No, someone shouted as if he was in dire need of help. They quickly gathered their clothes and started to dress up, smirking at each other from time to time and eventually, rushed outside.


	9. Wild Leafs, Thick Ice

**Wild Leafs, Thick Ice**

* * *

No one seemed to notice how they jumped out from the depths underneath the table due to the chaos spreading around. The girl and the vampire were quite surprised by the view, as the ice blocks were just laying everywhere, guests tried their best to either run or hide and snow poured from the sky. It was all kinds of weirdness. As they reached the nearby group of candy people with Cake and the prince stead amongst them, they planned on acquiring some information, even though the person responsible was quite obvious.

"Um. Dudes, what happened he..." Fionna asked, but before she could finish, someone interrupted her.

"Out of my way! I know what happened, like, the best of you! I seen it all!"

Lumpy Space Prince emerged from the crowd, feeling quite in the battle mood apparently. Although knowing him, it was yet another time for his implausible stories.

"So, like, it was Ice Queen, obviously." He used his hands to show how she swooped down from the sky. "I screamed, I mean, I fought her bravely, but she was all powerful, and like, started to drag the prince away. I was like oh my Glob no you won't do that you power-hungry witch, so I started to wrestle with her and was all like, 'let him go you piece of nuts' and she was like 'na ha you brave individual' and then..."

"Alright, alright. That's enough info..." Fionna said, looking at all the ice shards just laying everywhere.  
"No it's not enough! I, like, told you, it was an assault, and I was just about to tell you how brave I were, charging in like that, at the Queen, you know, that takes courage, you should admire that, and all..."

No one listened to him anymore however, as the girl and the rest started to search around. It would seem that the trail of ice lead in two different directions, almost as if the Queen planed it through. Complex planning and her, now that was something rare. And dangerous.

"We have two ways to cover. Cake, you and Monochromicorn go west. We'll head east. Someone will hit the spot!"

"On it baby gurl!"

She jumped quickly on his back and as they fly away following one of the trails, Fionna started to run her own course, marked by the cold shards on the ground.

"We?" Marshall raised his eyebrow curiously as he began to follow her.

"Well what? You don't have other plans, don't you bad boy?" She chuckled. "Or maybe you plan to stick around here? Tables aren't as fun without me around you know."

"If you put it that way."

As they disappeared somewhere in the forest and as the rest of the guests started to do their own bidding, apparently not really concerned about the prince as much as they were concerned about the free entertainment they still could have, the two girls came out of their little hideout. Their clothes seemed to be creased and their hair were pretty ruffled.

"Well well now, see what happens when we're not around?" The vampire straightened up the collar on her skirt.

"Terrible things it would seem..." The princess fixed up her crown.

"So what now, brainlord?"

"Now? Now it's when it gets interesting."

"Well, it did caught my interests from the very beginning." She looked closely on the princess curves. "Oh, you mean the girl and... Ooh! Yeah, that too. Interesting."

"Yeah right." The princess rolled her eyes. "You listen to what I say as always. Just like that time when I tried to advise you about your band..."

"I'm always listening." She interrupted her and smirked. "We'll see, one way or another. Probably another, knowing things." The vampire giggled. "Plus I think I'm winning, don't I?"

"Well well now, let's not jump ahead. The percents may be in your favor for now. However, I still have my wild card up my sle..."

"Slender waist, Bonnie?" Marceline placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "I don't see any cards here. Although maybe if I'd ventured deeper?"

###

The two just walked through the forest, passing by numerous smaller and larger pieces of ice, indicating that they in fact are on the right track. Those kind of abductions were hardly a new thing, what was strange however is that the Queen apparently tried to drag the prince somewhere else than just into the chasms of her frozen palace. As they ventured onwards, the vampire hardly seemed to be happy however.

"I still don't know why we're after him." Marshall sighted loudly and slowed down.

"Hm?"  
"Well, we're doing fine on our own and you know..."

"As it happens to be, I like prince as well." The girl shrugged and still walked forward.

"But you like me more I hope?" He grabbed her hands.

"Depends."

"Depends on what."

"On many things." Fionna flicked him on the cheek.

"Bah, why am I even walking with you." The vampire let go of her. "It's obvious that I hardly care about the outcome."

"You know..." She pulled her shirt a bit, revealing her bare shoulder. "Although you're bad boy and all, I think we can... negotiate some reward at some point."

That made him smile. As he came closer and kissed on the exposed part of her body, he leaned to her ear.

"How about some payment on account?"

"Oh, I don't know, I don't know." She pushed him back and covered herself. "Will that pay off?"

"I can repay a lot of favors."

She giggled and disappeared behind a tree. Marshall simply smirked, as he was the type that enjoyed games, especially the ones that lead towards something else. As he looked behind, much to his surprise, she wasn't there.

"Fionna?"

She seemed to disappear and just as he started to ponder, a huge cone felt right on his head. He looked up, only to see her playfully whistling while sitting on one of the branches.

"One step ahead of you, dude."

As she jumped down behind him, the girl swiftly nabbed his hat and started to run away from him. The vampire, seeing it as an invitation, changed into a wolf and started chasing her around. Fionna was smarter than that however and as she circled around the trees, she eventually reached a small lea which was like a hole in the everlasting forest. She jumped gracefully right in it's center, the place where he could not follow because of the light. So he stopped at the very edge of the shadows and as he shifted back into himself, he waited.

"What's the matter, bad boy?" She circled around the lighted corners, tossing away his hat so he could not reach it. "Can't get in?"

"Is that meant to tease me?"

"No, of course not." She reached her hand for him and as he tried to catch it, she quickly pulled it away. "But I have it in mind perhaps."

She turned her back to him once again, as she slowly moved back to the center, rocking her hips from side to side. There, she simply sat down on the old log and looked at him closely.

"Such evil, you say you are. And yet. You cannot even catch a little, good girl?" She smirked and winked. "Maybe I'm too good for you dude?"

She took off her shoes and raise up one of her legs. Then, she proceed to carnally and slowly take off her long white socks. As she revealed more and more of her smooth skin and as she waved her fingers a little, all the vampire could do was to stand and watch. And Fionna was hardly in a hurry it would seem, as she did the same with her other leg, tossing her clothes under right before him. When her limbs were finally free, she stood up once again and closed her eyes. The feeling of dew over her bare feet was refreshing, so was the sun shining over her skin. The girl felt immense heat, as her heart once again pumped hard in her chest. She took of her hat and simply started to dance in the solar beams, as her golden hair flew behind, swirling almost like a peacock's tail. And just like that, she forgot about everything around. About the choices, the weird two girls, about Marshall, about the prince. There was just she, dancing in the light. And as the sweet melody poured into her ears, she didn't even thought about from where it's coming. Obviously it was the vampire, gently pulling the strings of his guitar, as he sat under one of the trees, still observing closely with much curiosity. And she, she just danced. But even he, the least observant person in the world saw there was something to her moves, there was something in each step she carefully waged despite her closed eyes. It was all about the choice as usual. He sighted silently. She didn't heard him in the slightest and as the small drops of sweat appeared on her forehead, as the heat started to be unbearable, both the one on the outside an the one within her, she took of the rest of her clothing, slowly tossing each and every part behind. She enjoyed being naked for some reason as she felt so free, without any bindings. Even the most insignificant ones. As Fionna swirled around, she stumbled upon the round hat she previously threw away. Looking at it with much consideration, with a quick gaze at the half-demon, she put it on. It was too big for her small head obviously, but there was his scent all over it which drove her crazy. Once again, a question appeared in her head, the one she could not answer so freely and easy. So she did the only thing that came into her head – she started to spin again, laughing to herself. As her delicate feet swopped around the soft grass, as the tips of her fingers reached the very soil, as her naked frame caught every slightest blow of the wind, as her skin almost glittered in the sun, as she tamed her thoughts just for a while, she felt somewhat happy. Much things waited for her decisions however, not necessary connected with beating things up. In fact, that was always the simplest part. Talking and choosing, now that's something far beyond her capabilities. And just when that notion hit her like a train, the music in her head stopped and soon after, she felt someone's arms tangling around her.

"Pure."

"Wait, how are..."

She seemed to be quite confused by the fact that he's standing near her. He just pointed up in the sky, as the sun was covered in clouds that came almost out of nowhere. And as the shades covered the world, he could walk freely. It was only natural that the first place he picked up was to be near her.

"And what did you meant by..."

"You."

Fionna looked deeply into his two blazing eyes, like two dark embers burning just for her. He didn't move an inch this time however, didn't tried to kiss her, didn't tried to bite her. He just stood there. As she placed her hands on his chest, she felt every deep breath he took. Every sight for her he made. The girl turned her sight away, as her fingers started unbutton his shirt in an attempt to venture deeply underneath it. This time, it was he who stopped her, placing them back on the outside. That made her look at him once again, as he leaned slightly for their foreheads to touch. Standing like that, the girl felt weird, safe, yet a bit uncomfortable for reasons known only to her. And he just watched, as his hands smudged her shoulders and back slowly yet firmly. Finally, Marshall opened his mouth, almost as if he wanted to tell her something. She did the same, as her lips shivered. Still, no words were spoken out loud. It took a longer while before their lips finally touched, with a smudge at first, just by the very tips. It was she that pulled him closer. It was she that tangled his tongue with her own. Finally, it was she that pressed his body so close to hers. In the meantime, his hands slowly caressed her long, golden hair, raveling it on his slick fingers. As their lips dismissed with a trail of saliva just tangling between, Fionna just placed her head on his shoulder. And they stayed like that, just embracing one another. Eventually, he whispered to her little ear.

"I think I'm winning you over."

"Do you?" She asked bit jokingly.

"I sure hope I do."

The sun was coming out once again from within the clouds, so she quickly shoved him back into the shadows, remaining in the circle of light. As they both stayed on the very edges of their little words, they smirked one to another.

"Tempted?" Marshall winked to her flirtatiously. "There's a lot to uncover in the shades."

"A bit maybe." She shrugged. "We can taste a bit of your ways dude"

"Nothing bad in having a little fun babe."

"Hm..." Her tottering mood vanished, as she took off his hat once again, to toss it away. "Maybe... Still, a shame you cannot join me here." She added with a sneer.

"I could. Just not at my best around there."

He said and turned his back on her. As soon as he did that, she charged and caught him, pressing herself towards his body hard from behind. And as she started to gasp loudly into his ear, as her bosoms pressed towards his spine, she started to unbutton his shirt without him opposing in the slightest this time around. Feeling his skin on the tips of her fingers was like a bliss to her. As she eventually got rid of the upper clothing, her hands ventured lower just to catch the belt and quickly got rid of that obstacle as well. With few swift swipes, there was nothing more to uncover, as their naked frames comforted one another without any needles contraptions along in their way. What a felicity it was. As they both anticipated the moment it would only appear, they quickly laid on the forest floor and started their playful movements. The dew smudged their bodies with each roll they made, alongside with the dirt and bits of moss that adhere to their skin. They didn't cared about that obviously, as they were quite occupied with themselves. With numerous swirls, flips and bends, eventually he ended up laying on top of her and playfully caught her wrists, rendering her unable to move.

"So what now?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

"Like that?" He leaned a bit."

"Closer."

"Like that?" The vampire moved bit more.

"Almost there."

"Like..."

As his face almost touched the ground, she raised her head towards his neck and placed her little teeth right on it. It hardly had any effect on him aside from the new round mark on his skin, that quickly started to fade away.

"Aw. Didn't know this little bunny can bite so hard on the wolf's neck." He chuckled. "Besides, I already have one."

"Getting it was far less pleasurable then getting one from me, huh dude?"

"Point taken, noted and proven correct babe."

They both laughed and kissed passionately, as their bodies raveled around each other almost like wild vines. Despite the fact that their frames had the occasion to clutch together not so long ago, apparently the hunger for more that they felt was beyond that. And as they budged, as they bestir, as they moved, as the pieces of grass flew around them, as the dead leafs surrounding their plays flew aimlessly, as more and more dirt and moss got attached to their bare skin, they just kissed. Their bodies grind in concord to accompaniment the flow, simply longing for more. Was it the heat of this day that drove them to this tenderness? The birds singing cheerfully on the trees, being the only observers? Or perhaps the excitement flowing from the fact that they could do whatever they want, being alone in here? It was hard to tell, but they managed to wait only so little before they strove for pollination of her delicate blooming flower. At least till the part of flowing pleasure. So, being the depraved beast that he was, he started without hesitation. With each thrust, each twitch, they could feel the soil underneath them almost bending to their will. The profound stench of earth only increased their thirst. Only increased the tempo and heat. As the first drops of sweat appeared on their skin, as each and every curve seem to bounce in the motion, it was clear that such famine won't last long, as they both endeavor to their peak. Seeing as no one could hear her, seeing as the only one around was her dear Marshall, Fionna let out a single scream that echoed amongst the trees. As their bodies detached, as the rest of passion quilt through their kindled frames, flowing it's own ways, they smiled one to another. After that, they just laid amongst the leaves and grass, knowing that no one will interrupt them, at least for now. As she cuddled in his arms by the tree, he leaned towards her and whispered jokingly.

"Haven't you forgot about something?" He smirked.

"I... Oh!" Her eyes widened. "The prince!"

###

In the meantime, Ice Queen was strolling slowly, heading to a place known only to her and dragged the prince by his leg with her. His other body parts, aside from his head, were covered in thick ice. It wasn't very pleasurable for him, especially since his face had a tendency to ram into things. She didn't cared all that much apparently, playfully muttering something to herself, while holding a book in her free hand, reading various anecdotes about love it would seem.

"Can you let me go, we all know how this will end. It's always the same..." He said eventually, as his forehead hit yet another cluster of grass with a thistle added for a good measure. "Aw, that will leave a mark!"

"No, this time will be different, I know it, and when I know it, I'm sure of it." She raised her finger, but shortly after she felt doubt. "Almost."

"Can you at least let me walk in a proper matter?" Just as he said that, he caught some dirt into his mouth which he spat out almost instantly. "Bah!"

"Oh no, no dear, if I'd did that, you'd run away, and as we all know..." She started to shuffle around in her little, wise book. "Where was it... ah! Here. 'We accept the love we think we deserve.' Neat quote, huh?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It does!" The queen screamed and let him go, tearing out and putting the page right in front of his face. "Look, there's even a picture near it!" She vigorously tapped her finger on it. "It's the one that said that! And if there's a picture, it must be true and important!"

"Um..." The prince took a glance. "Why did you draw a yellow hat over it?"

"Oh simple, it's because it was in black and white." She shrugged, "I don't like that, and he wouldn't like that either. So colorless. See? He's smiling now!" She chuckled. "Smiling, smiling, it means he's happy! And soon we'll be happy too, isn't that great?"

The prince looked once again, and as he studied the picture further, he saw a small red line along the person's lips. That, and a writing that said 'this one is quite the hottie as well' along with numerous hearts around. He just sighted.

"You're mad."

"Of course I am... mad in love with you, ah-hah-hah!"

The Queen grabbed him by his free leg and started to drag like previously. Once again, he bumped into numerous objects along the way and as the road had more and more rocks in it, the nuisance was even greater.

"Where are... aw!... Where are you taking... ouch... me?"  
"Oh, you'll see, it's a surprise. You like surprises, yes?" She smooched the air, as his head ran into yet another boulder. "I know my gummy would love a surprise from his love!"

"You know..." He thought fast. "I may not... oh for Glob's sake... enjoy your surprise, if my face will be... yaw! All in bruises..."

"You think?" The Queen winked a couple of times, as if that was the thing she didn't thought about.

"I'm sure of it my... augh! for the love of... dear."

She looked at him, narrowing her thin, long eyebrows. He could almost see the cogs in her head working at full speed. Eventually, when she processed the whole notion, she nodded happily.

"Well alright, if you say so!"

She quickly smashed the ice surrounding his limbs, only to tie them up with a rope she had prepared. Why she didn't used it in the first place was beyond for him to comprehend. When the Queen did all her handwork, she just picked him up in her arms.

"Better?" She grinned with her pointy teeth.

"A bit, if I'd say so myself..."

"Good! Off we go then! How about a kiss on your boo-boo's, huh?" She came closer with her lips, but he avoided them as much as he could, shaking his pink head from left to right. "Aw, saving yourself for later I see? Okay!" She chuckled. "I'd love to have you vigorous!"

And she started to saunter once again through the forest. The thing that occupied her head the most at this very point, was that she was unable to read in this position. She stopped once again.

"Can you hold it?"

"I have my hands... occupied."

"Right, right, um... Oh! In your teeth then?

Without asking further, she placed the opened book in between his lips. She apparently didn't mind the drops of sugar sweet saliva on it, as long as she was able to read all the smart things inside. As she started to march onwards, gazing on the pages and quoting them out loud from time to time, the prince felt the need to change this state.

"Fan I msfe yfs sofffinf?"

"What's that dear?" She pulled the book out of his mouth.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What you want to ask? Oh, oh, if I love you? Romantic! Of course I do!"

"Riiight... No, actually, why aren't you, you know... flying?"

"Ah, glad you asked, you'll see now how smart I'm!" She seemed to be so proud of herself, as she raised her head up above. "You see, everyone expected me to fly and to be precise – to fly to my palace. No one expects me to walk in a different place! Besides!" She was so excited she almost dropped him onto the ground. "I made a distraction, they will never know where I'm heading at this very moment!"

"That... doesn't make any sense as well." He rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" She smirked and giggled. "It makes perfect sense to me!"

"Right... to you. Truly, you're brilliant." Gumball sighted.

"So..." She leaned closer. "That means you'll propose to me now?"

"I..." He looked at her once again. "What?"

"Oh, you know, compliment from compliment, commitment to admiration, something like that. And then, bam, ram-pam-pam, ram-pam-pam-paam!"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and started to swirl around with his tied up body, pretending that they dance gracefully. The Queen even bowed from time to time, almost as if she received compliments from her imaginary guests.

"Oh, I can only imaAlerts+gine how swell you'd look in a suit, my sweet, sweet gum!" She pinched him on the cheek. "Are you curious how I'd look in a wedding dress? Huh? Huh?" She slapped him in the face. "No peeking in that dirty mind of yours! You should never saw your bridge before the ceremony!"

"Don't you mean bride?"

"Oh, you called me a bride, I knew it, I knew I wasn't the only one with the surprise!" The Queen whistled. "So, when it's the proposal date, huh? Huh? I need to dress up properly. Or is it a complete surprise? Oh, don't be so mysterious! Is the ring big? I bet, you wouldn't skimp on me I'm sure!"

"Kill me..."

"With love? I will! On your wedding night! Oh I can't wait, can't wait! My charming prince and I, oh what a joy!" She jumped in excitement. "What stockings should I wear I wonder... no, no hints! It will be another surprise to blow you away!" She looked at him. "Get it? Innuendo!"


	10. We're All Crazy

**We're All Crazy**

* * *

The prince and the Queen finally reached their destination after what seemed to be an eternity. On a small meadow in the middle of nowhere stood a house, made completely out of thick ice. It would look kind off nice, if it wasn't for the gaping holes here and there and occasional parts that melted away. That made all the finely crafted figurines outside to look pretty grotesque. They meant to be imaginings of him and her, bonded together. Now they looked more like slime monsters then anything.

"Do you like it?" She asked while taking a glance at her works. "Oh, oh, wait, it flushed down a bit!"

"It looks fi..."

She let him go and as he hit the ground, she started to fix it quickly with her magic, flying around and shooting beams of ice out of her hands. Eventually, satisfied enough with her work, she picked him up once again and dragged inside. The Queen apparently thought about everything. Frozen furniture, small hallways, numerous rooms and even ice chandlers.

"Ta-da! Comfy, no?"

"Why did you do that in the first place?" He looked in confusion as she showed him around. When he took a glimpse of a huge, ice bed he gulped.

"Oh, it's simple really!" She chuckled and once again revealed her pointy teeth. "I figured that my dear prince is overwhelmed by the halls of my great establishment!" She put him down in one of the ice chairs. It would be pretty comfortable, if it wasn't for the cold running down his spine. "So I built us something smaller where we can, as they say, break the first ice, ah-ha hah!" Queen burst into laughter. "You know, less room, chilling temperature, what's better then that to get us close, to 'warm' up our hearts, hah!"

"Can you at least untie me?" He said slowly, looking closely into her white eyes.

"Hm... Let's close the doors first honey, don't want the neighbors to talk!" She turned around quickly and as the ice beam shoot right from her hands, she sealed the entrance. "There. Now I'm sure you won't run away!" The Queen winked. "And I won't run from you, you animal, rawr."

She came closer and started to untie his bonds, using it as an opportunity to touch him in all the various spots he otherwise wouldn't let her. When the prince was finally free, he looked at her questioningly. She just giggled and swirled around, leaning right before him to show off her attributes no doubt.

"I prepared many things for you here, hope you'll enjoy, huh, huh?"

"Things like what?"

"Oh, you know, you know..."

Looking at him flirtatiously, she started to bustle around, shaking her whole body to a rhythm that apparently was in her head only. Seeing as it bare little to no effect on the prince, she decided to take more decisive measures. As she reached towards one of many ice cabinets, she grabbed few glasses and a fancy labeled bottle.

"Does my fuzzy gummy wants some?" She shook the cruet of something red in her slender hands. "I found the best liquors! What does my gummy likes the most? Wine? Whiskey? Oh, oh, something sweet I bet?" The Queen grinned. "Or me perhaps? Huh?"

"You can take those and put them in your..." He sighted. "One of us must be the sane one, right? Yeah, whatever, maybe you'll be more tolerable after few shots."

"Tolerance, love, all the neat things, yes!" She chuckled. "And in the end, me, as the cherry on top of the ice cake!"

She put the bottle on the table and disappeared once again in one of the door frames. Her absence wasn't long however, much to his disappointment, as she returned before he could even compose his thoughts, dragging numerous more liquors alongside. She put it all before him, smiling invitingly. Her plan was hardly subtle it would seem. Gumball didn't cared at this point, as he took one of them and opened it, pouring the drink into his glass.

"I knew you'll like it, I knew it, knew it!" She stated happily, swirling around.

"So..." The prince took a swift sip. He had to admit, it was quite good and left a sweet scent. Just as he enjoyed it. "Since I apparently don't have a choice of my whereabouts..." He quickly poured some more. "What now?"

"Now... now we'll spend some quite nice time, yes?"

"And what's your idea of having a nice time, hm?" He shook his head. "We don't have all that much in common, you know that very well."

"Oh we do, we do!" She sat next to him. "We just need to get to know each other bit more." The Queen smirked. "Since, you know, love at first sight, acquaintance at second glance? Or something like that, can't quite remember..." She tapped on the table. "But I'm sure it was because most of the time we scream at each other. So let's chat a bit, yes, yes!"

Gumball just sighted, knowing that this will hardly lead towards anything. So he poured even more liquor, this time filling up her glass as well. He showed it towards her and nodded slightly. She just looked at it and smiled happily with her sharp teeth.

"Now, now, are you trying to make me drunk?" The Queen giggled. "Such a perverted mind you have underneath that crown of yours!" She paused for a bit, then added. "Besides, without those kind of tricks, I will let you board me."

"I..." He didn't thought it through and he had to admit – he walked right into that one. "Perhaps I just want to loose your tongue a bit to get to know you better." The prince turned his sight away, as he was hardly used to lying straight into someone's face. "You know, like you said."

"Loosen my tongue? My, my, you're quite untamed today my dear!" Queen started to laugh once again. "Oh, but seriously, you're so sweet that you listened to me in that case!" She moved her finger around the edge of the glass, before finally taking a sip. "I don't even listen to myself at times and it frustrates me, so you can only imagine how it annoys me when others don't listen to me!" The She grinned almost menacingly. "Glad that's not the case with you."

"So..." After taking another shot, he looked her straight in the eyes. As his sight started to get a bit gloomy he had to admit that her poorly constructed plan had it's strong points. "Tell me about yourself perhaps? Aside from the fact that you like well... ice."

"Really?" The smile on her face almost glittered. "Really-really-really-really?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know..."

"It's my moment to shine, right? Right? Wait here for a second!"

She stood up and rushed towards the other room once again. As moments passed without her in his sight, the prince quickly searched around for any possible ways of escaping this cold prison. Now that the doors were sealed tight however, there was no chance he could walk away from this. He guessed that all he need to do is to endure it for now at least, until the help arrives. The only one that appeared however was she, returning with something that resembled an old photo album. Seeing that, he took another sip, straight from the bottle this time.

"I take pictures, bet you didn't saw that coming, huh?" The Queen stated proudly. "I'm pretty good at picturing... nature!"

She gave him the thing and put few more beverages on the table while at it without him even noticing. Then, she simply sat on his lap. As the alcohol took its course through his body, he didn't even minded that all that much. They both started to look inside, page after page.

"Look at those, nice, yes? Yes?" She pointed at some woodland creatures and he simply nodded to her words, seeing as acceptance may lead him somewhere. The Queen, while showing him the pictures, started to delicately massage his neck. As she slowly turned to the next page, he saw something he surly did not expected and blushed while at it.

"See, now those make me proud the most." She giggled almost like a little girl when pointing at the photos of his pink, naked silhouette, made clearly when he was least expecting them. "Mmm, the way I needed to sneak around you at times still gives me chills... get it? Chills, ah-hah!"

The amount of photographs she took was incredible. Half of them were from weird angles, in places that he could swore it was impossible to get in which made him wonder how exactly did she managed to pull that off. For some reasons, the one in his bedroom disturbed him bit less, as those were the most predictable ones. She still played with his neck, encouraging him to go beyond that. As he turned yet another page, he understood why.

"Told you prince. Nature. At it's purest form."

The rest of the album it would seem was dedicated only to her. And as they turned the pages further and further there was still more and more of the Queen, in different poses, in different outfits but most of the time – wearing nothing at all.

"Like what you see, dear?"

As her hand started to put pressure on his nape she came closer and closer. While at it, they both drank more and more without even noticing it. She eventually enclosed her cold lips to his ear.

"Don't tell me that I don't propel your gummy mind in the slightest." Her cold tongue poked his skin. "Sweetie, sweetly, sweet. Hopefully not only your mind."

"You don't."

"Aw in the slightest even?" She breathed with cold air. "Tiny bit? Piny tiny bit? Slightly mini bit? Curious just a lil... what's behind this blue veil?"

"...A bit at best."

Her body turned around, so she could look at him, face to face, grinning victoriously as she started to expose and stroke her own body.

"Are we really that different my dear?" She loosened her dress a bit at the top. "Are we? Hey, I can be persuasive as well." The Queen scratched her long nail over his chin. "When I want to, you know." Her claw ventured lower and dwelt around his Adam's apple. "So prince, prince, prince... Want to have some refreshing, cool entertainment?" She paused and processed what she just said. "Ha-hah, get it? Cool!" Her finger ventured around his collar and slipped her right underneath it.

"Um..." He looked her straight in the eyes, then gazed at the table. As she leaned and began to nib on his neck, he caught yet another bottle and emptied it almost instantly.

###

After much wondering and straying through the forest, they finally reached their destination. It wasn't easy since the Queen, apparently prepared for such occasion, leaving numerous false trails on their way. Finding the correct one took longer then they expected. Now, they just gazed at the house and the statues from nearby bushes, pondering what to do. The building seemed to be sealed off from every possible direction.

"Alright." She pat him on the back. "Stay here, gonna go in, grab him, rush to you dude, you take us away from here, got it?"

"Got it, still..."

"That's the perfect plan. I need you here, someone needs to look out and call others if, you know."

"Sure about it baby girl?" The vampire smirked. "I can bust in with you and..."

"It's alright. I can take care of things."

"Sure you do, still..."

"I know, I know..." She grinned almost viciously. "Worried about the prince."

"Hah." The vampire rolled his eyes. "Go in, snatch him, hopefully everything will be fine. If it won't be, I'll come."

"How kind of you." She smirked once again. "I know you just want his rewarding kiss, huh?"

He smacked her on the behind and as they both chuckled, she finally rushed towards the ice building. Circling around it a couple of times, just as she expected, the place was closed at every possible angle. Waiting for it to melt off completely was out of the picture, as that could take a longer while, if it was even possible with the host inside. Seeing as she doesn't have much choice, she bashed the door frame with her sword a couple of times until it was finally breached. The hole was small, but it was enough for her to squeeze in, and as she emerged from the other side, she looked around.

"Prince?" She said silently at first. "Prince!"

As she started to shout, a pink head emerged from one of the door frames, looking at her with much confusion. After a few moments, he seemed to recall who is the person talking to him and what exactly does she want. Gumball smiled, as his blurry eyes narrowed. He began to walk towards her, bit staggered.

"Fionna! You... came eventually. Fancy to see you, many fancies... yes." He paused. "Why there's two of you? You never told me you have a sister of such bos... boo... bre... beauty!"

He tottered around aimlessly, focusing his gaze at her from time to time. She had to admit, it was kind of funny to look at him in this state.

"Where's the Ice Queen dude?"

He looked at her almost as if the question itself was so weird that he could not comprehend the answer in his head. Eventually, after a brief consideration, he raised his finger almost as if he remembered the whole thing just now.

"I've dealt with her... deal, dealt... yep!" He shook his head a couple of times. "Personally."

"So what are you still doing here?"

"Well... sadly the outcome of our bottle... battle did not reflected over the state of those doors..." The prince pointed his finger towards the space sealed not so long ago. "Oh... Doors that you just busted out!" He clapped cheerfully. "So we can get out, great job!"

"Wait a minute..." She looked suspiciously at him. "I know this drill Ice Queen! Get out of your disguise!"

"What?..."

"You won't mess with my head this time!"

She grabbed him by the collar and ripped out his shirt in hope to unmask the villain. Only thing she saw however was his naked pink chest right before her. It made her blush.

"Uh, dude..." The girl backed off a bit. "Sorry."

"Dear... if you wanted to undress me, you could just ask." He chuckled. "For you, I'd jump out from my bindings instantly." It wasn't long before the smile disappeared from his face and he started to shiver. "It's a bit cold now though."

She bit her lower lip, considering slowly what to do exactly. And thus, Fionna did the only thing that came into her mind at this very moment – came closer and hugged him around, pressing her warm body to his pink self. As she embraced him, strengths seemed to pummel back to his veins.

"Much better." Gumball clutched his arms around her as well, embracing her ignited frame. "Sorry that I cannot adore you properly... mmm... your smell, I sense a scent of earth on you... primal soil... and something else... what's that I do not know... Oak perhaps?" He pondered. "No, no, something else. Alyssum maybe? Still, I like it." The prince looked her in the eyes. "I like you." He placed his cheek right next to hers. "Do you like me?"

"Dude, I think..."

"You think you like me? Well, that's a start, milady."

"Prince, really, I..."

He didn't listened to her at the slightest, as his shaky and wavy hands became more and more stable, as he seemed to found his course through her body and now only ventured further and further. And then, he kissed her, just like that. With the mixture of his own taste and the numerous drinks that poured through his body, his tongue tasted like the sweetest of liqueur's. Intense, strong, compelling. Fionna tried to repel him at first, politely pushing his body away. His moves, his ravels as well as his scent however were quite prepossessing. That, and he could always find influence in her, one way or another, whenever she wanted it or not. As the passion stopped for them to take a deep breath, he leaned towards her ear.

"To make a twist on the classic... my dear, tomorrow, I'll be sober, and you my sweet, blooming flower, will remain just as beautiful." He stroke her hair. "But... You're quite silent, why's that?"

"Well..." She turned her sight away.

"Well what? Tell me. You always tot... told me things, haven't you?"

"Marshall and I..."

"Oh." He said, bit disappointed. He still did not let go of her however. "That's alright."

"Just like that?" Fionna had to admit, it wasn't the response she actually expected.

"Of course." He smirked. "Just like that. However..." He let go of her and leaned towards the icy table, supporting himself over it. "Care to have a drink with me at least?"

"Don't think that's a good idea." The girl looked around. "The Ice Queen may strike again any second."

"Nah dear, she's pacified..." He chuckled to himself. "She won't be a problem."

He showed most of the bottles on the sides almost as if he prepared the table for something grander. As he poured one of the sweet liquors into the two glasses, he quickly passed her the drink and raised up his own.

"For us, dear?" The prince smiled flirtatiously. "No. for you, for your beauty."

With a swift swipe, his drink was quickly gone. Fionna grimaced a bit after taking her shot. The prince just shrugged carelessly and came closer, as his sight sharpened, fixated at her, only at her.

"Right, time to go dude..."

"Already? We're having fun, aren't we?" He shrugged as his finger circled around the glass.

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Know what dear?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled towards himself. "Some say that sweetness kills ANY aftertaste." He put quite emphasis on that one certain word. "Care to try that?"

He kissed her once again and the taste changed, almost as if he did that on purpose. It was still sweet, yet intense, sensual in a way. As he anchored their tongues together in a single vibe, the savor was almost indescribable. His whole presence near her was like a dream, like a chamomile scent, calming, soothing her nerves. As his hands nurtured her body, slowly and gently, his lips started to smooch her all over. Eventually he bend her to his will in both meanings of the word, as he raised her body up and laid her small frame right at the table. He was far beyond the chills it would seem, and so was she at this point.

"You are almost as sweet as me at times" He leaned closer and smooched her on the chin. "And yet, you have the aftertaste of licorice." The prince pulled her shirt up and quickly dispatched her of it. "Why is that? There's this purifying scent of acacia on you..." He tongue passed from her neck, between her bosoms right at her belly. "And a lot of rejuvenating syringa." He stood up and grabbed both of her legs, looking at her from above. "Aren't you just a sweet tulip?" Gumball paused and thought again about what he just said. "No, no, tulip is too... common. You're more like vervain. Unique."

She didn't knew that side of him. Irresistible, fascinating. He even made her forget about the chills and the cold. And although her dearest other friend still lingered in her mind, it was hard to recall him closely when the other was around. As he placed himself right in between her thighs, as the heat raised, their bodies seemed to evaporate, surrounded by all the ice. And then, he once again surprised her. He took one of the bottles, he started to pour it's inside all over her naked frame and as it slide down he began to taste it.

"Aren't you the sweetest treat this time around, dear?" He stated leaning once again to her. "For once it's the other way around, huh?"

"Dude..."

"Want to taste both?" The prince chuckled. "Who said I cannot have fun, once in a while?"

"It's not like you dude..."

"Not like me?" He laughed even more. "What's like me then?" He licked some liquor right off her belly button. "To be boring?" His tongue ventured up this time. "Stack up?" The prince tangled around the delicious little currants. "Soft? Prideful? With stick up my ass..." Gumball bit his lip "Oh pardon me! Powdered bottom I should say, that's 'so' like me! But let's return to the main subject, where was I... ah! Dull, tedious, vapid, flat, insipid?" He climbed on top of her as he spew words faster and faster. "Wearisome? Slow? Phlegmatic? Sluggish? Torpid? Lifeless? Inferior? Royal, prim, tiring, flimsy, pedantic priggish excuse for a baker with feeble baguette?"

"No, dude it's not like..."

He kissed her, thus silencing her for now. As much as she hated to admit, her hands involuntarily pushed him closer. Perhaps it was the way he was today, more lively then usual. Perhaps it was his scent, an aroma compared only to the most blooming wisterias. That, she did not know. Nor cared all that much.

"You don't look like someone that did not enjoyed that." He chuckled, mocking her a bit. "But hey, what do I know? I'm just this pernickety, wobbly, flabby, mellow..."

"Oh just shut up!"

He laughed, as she tangled her legs around his back, therefore pressing him closer towards herself. She was quite angry it would seem.

"Fionna, Fionna, Fionna..." He gazed her straight in her eyes. "You're mad at me?"

"Yeah dude! What are you..."

"What am I." The prince smiled vaguely. "What am I, is honesty." He tangled her hair over his finger and started to circle with it to calm her down. If he was good at something, that would be diplomacy. And manipulation. "And honestly, I just want you, you know? I mean, look at you. Just look. Beautiful, charming, sweeter then me at times. Most of the times. All the times. Can you really blame me for falling for you?" He smooched her lips as she calmed down a bit. "Is it so hard to understand?"

"Um..."

"Is it Fionna?"

"I don't know dude, it's hard and..."

"I know it is." He grabbed her hand and stroked her by the palm. "But the choice can be very sweet if you'd only wish for it. If you give me a chance. I can show you things beyond your wildest dreams. You don't need to stray in the dark all the time." His voice got smoother and quieter with every words, soothing her thoughts. "Am I your beacon of light? Your sweet, sacred secret? The scent you want to feel all the time?"

Sweet. That's all she could feel at this very moment. Sweet and cheerful scent of candy, drifting away in her ice prison. And him, the one that could talk his way in and out of most things. Did she felt for his words, or did she felt for him. Did she enjoyed what he said, or did she enjoyed him within her, echoing through her body like a throbbing bell. She didn't know that. She didn't cared about that. Their bodies were a perfect match, she had to admit that. She also had to admit that she enjoyed the taste. Was she simply greedy for sweets? Or was she over thinking it, as the prince had his ways with her. The girl didn't know, as with every thrust, her thoughts went more and more blurry. With each sight and each gasp, they could see their breaths in the icy chambers, like mists pouring from their kindled mouths. That only made them strive for more, as they pressed hard one to another, as her legs danced on his back, as his waist danced in between her thighs. And as the ice melted underneath them, as the steam drifted in the room from their ignited, tangled frames, as the table almost crumbled from the heat they made, the wall behind them got shattered into pieces. From within the gaping hole, Marshall emerged and quickly shouted.

"Fionna! I came to res..." He paused as soon as he entered the house. "...cue you?"

All the noises the three made, happen to wake up someone else, so far slumbering in the ice bedroom. As her naked frame entered the room, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Why does my dear Gumball does so much no..." The Queen gazed, first at the two tangled together, then at Marshall. She winked a couple of times, as she could not believe what she sees. "Well, well, you invited your friends?" She scratched her head. "Should have told me. I would make us some... refreshments, ah-hah! Icy refreshments!" Quickly after she grinned viciously and her hands started to glow as she turned directly to Fionna ignoring the two completely. "To be honest however, I'm not in mood for sharing today, tomboy."


	11. Finale

**Finale**

* * *

"Now, now everyone... let's not jump into conclusions, or it'll get messy." The prince gulped and turned towards the Queen. "Now dear, we wouldn't want mess in our home, right?"

"Well. What is SHE doing in here then?" She pointed her slim fingers at Fionna. "She came here so fast, this cannot be a coincidence!"

"It's merely a..." He thought fast. But even despite the fact that he was skilled with words most of the time, he had problems with getting out of this one. Eventually, he came up with an excuse. Vague one at best. "...merely a preparation, yes! I, of course having your best interests in mind, decided to... um. Practice a bit! Obviously."

"That sounds a bit weird to me... hardly believable." She was somewhat confused. Still, the cogs began their work in her little, insane mind. And the more she thought about it, the more possible it seemed to her. "That's not a trick?"

"Of course not!" He smooched the air. "Like I said, it's merely a preparation for... um... for us obviously! So we can further deliver on our... enjoyment honey. Yes!"

"I'm still not so sure about this." She pondered again. The word honey caught her off guard however, and the prince noticed that almost instantly.

"So, my precious icicle, my dearest, deepest freeze? My shining axis?"

"Oh you..." The Queen giggled. It would seem that her insanity ran deep within her mind, as that was enough for her to just roll with it. "So you just used that tomboy, for me? Oh, delightful!" Her eyes narrowed a bit right after that. "However ask me next time, alright? I really, REALLY don't like to share."

"Obviously... so... how about you just leave us for a while longer and... I don't know... grab your camera so we can, you know..."

"Oh, oh, you have the best ideas! On it!"

She quickly disappeared in yet another room, leaving them alone. The vampire gazed at the two, and if the very sight could kill, his would probably tear them apart. Or at least one of them.

"So, you're trying to weasel out of it all, huh prince?" Marshall shook his head. "Shame I'm not as gullible as her. And you Fionna, that was rather, hm, disappointing."

"Dude, sorry, I..."

"Now, now." The prince coughed as he interrupted them both. "I believe it's more between the two of us at this point, isn't it?"

"Is it?" The vampire gazed at him in disgust. "You could at least pull up your pants when spoken to, my poor eyes..."

"What? Feeling distracted?" The pink one smirked. "Or do you simply feel ashamed for some reason, hm? Tongue-tied perhaps? Now, now Marshall, tell us." His teeth glittered. "We're here for you."

"Just stop with the now-now's, they're getting on my nerves!"

"Oh, on your nerves? Then it must be sooo important." Gumball rolled his eyes. "Everything fixated upon you, yes, obviously. It should by that way, why any other, right?"

"Aw, the prince is feeling cocky?" He stopped right there. "Not remotely what I... ugh, you know what I mean!"

"And even if, what about it sunshine? Think the word centers around you?" He made a step forward. The vampire was even more disturbed by his presence, the closer he got to him. "Think that you're dark, bad to the bone, and that gives you all the rights, huh?"

"It gives me rights for her, that's for sure! I claimed her firstly, and you have nothing to do with it, brocade fairy!"

"Oh, it's claiming you're after now? That's so like you... But now, now..."

"Stop it already!" He shouted, as his voice echoed through the ice chambers. "You annoy me greatly."

"Am I? I wouldn't dream about anything else, my dear, dear bad boy. To annoy you..." He gasped in awe. "It's like my dream number... well, no, that's pretty low on my entertainment list. Still, every little bit makes me happy!"

"You're quite arrogant for someone who's always picked up as a second choice. Second quality entertainment it would seem. Pheh, a second hand candy!" He poked himself in the chest. "That's why she prefers me."

"Prefers you? Oh, I would beg to differ." He nonchalantly waved his hand. "When she always simply has enough of you, she runs to me. And how many time will she have to do that, before she'll gets tired and stay around? Oh, you doubt that will happen? It will, there's not a single being quite like me I assure you. Second hand? I'm royalty. You may be the king that rotted and decayed for a thousand years, but this one here." He tapped on his chest. " This one is vigorous and quite willing."

"And you dare to say that I'm full of myself."

"Oh, the difference between you and me, is that you quite are. I'm just, as they say, certain of my capabilities." His voice resembled a sweet, victorious melody. "And being certain is not a crime. Being able isn't as well. Just as being better then you. Oh, that should simply add to the score!"

At first, Fionna felt kind of guilty. It was somewhat her fault that the feud between the two ignited. She could simply snatch the prince from here and be on her way further on. But the more she listened to their arguments, the more she heard what actually they had to say, the more mad she got. And as the anger grew within her, she finally snapped and came right in between them.

"You!" She slapped the vampire across the face. He did not expected that, that's for sure. "Shame you cannot look at yourself in the mirror. You'd love that, don't you? You, claimed me?" She rolled her eyes. "But hey, at least you're honest. Bad? Yep. Annoying? Yep! Full of yourself? Well that shouldn't be a surprise as well for you! A prick? Oh, maybe the greatest of them all. But at least you're honest!"

He rubbed his cheek, which now had her palm squeezed right at it. And as Gumball started to chuckle around, she quickly turned to him, as apparently Marshall wasn't the only one with whom she wanted to 'talk'.

"And you!" Fionna did the same, as her hand landed right on his pink face. "Well, surly he's different from you. He isn't prince charming, no, that would be you and only you. But my Glob, the way you sleaze through everything, the way you use your words to get what you want. You know what, I prefer him to use his tongue! At least there's some good out of it! Dude, grow some backbone, like, seriously!"

Both of them seemed to be quite confused, as Fionna gathered her stuff and was about to leave through the hole in the wall made not so long ago.

"Come Marshall, if prince can fend for himself, let's leave it at that." She shrugged. "If he'll decide to come, he's free to do just that."

"Um..."

"That wasn't a question or proposition Marshall. So come on. I had enough of this ice cage."

"Fine, fine, sheesh!"

She quickly left the place and Marshall came right after her. He simply could not pass on this very last occasion to flip out his tongue right in front of the prince. After that, feeling quite satisfied, he rushed after her, leaving him alone.

"You little..." Gumball sighted. "I need a drink."

###

The girls stood right outside this little ice domain, hidden perfectly from the sight of others. They were quite curious about the outcome and when it finally occurred, one of them was rather happy. The other just shook her head, quite displeased by this notion.

"Well, that went in all the weird and wrong directions..." The princess sighted. "It had such great premises! Such potential!"

"Had is the key word here. The point however is that I won. You see? I told you that will happen." Marceline flicked her on the forehead. "You cannot calculate all the things!"

"Yeah, yeah..." She took one single note on her little note pad, then scribbled some more annotations around it. "All the preparations, statistics, meh. Seems that this other me is quite incompetent."

"If your wild card was to simply get her drunk, then ya know." The vampire smirked. "You did poorly and you should admit it."

"Hey, it was called a wild card for a reason, dumdum." She shrugged. "Still, what now?"

"Now... Oh I guess we can go on our merry way or..." She smiled mysteriously. "We can linger a bit more, see what happens and then go off. In more than one way. What say you? See the point in it?"

"I always see a point in... experiencing new things."

"Well. I noticed you take quite the look at his pink point alright."

"Laugh it up."

Marceline did just that, as she rushed, chasing down the two. Bubblegum hardly had anything to say in the matter, therefore she followed her, leaving the final note on her notepad, before crushing it and throwing away...

...They moved through the forest swiftly once again, as the trees hummed their songs in the wind. This time their mood was a bit more sore however, as they hardly talked to one another. As usual, it was Marshall who decided to break the silence with his more or less appropriate comments.

"So... prince charming had his ways with you after all, huh?" The vampire smirked. "The important question however is - better or worse then me?" He was hardly subtle, as he tried to measure the length by his fingers in comprehension. "Huh? Would 'love' to hear that from you."

"You always need to be like that?"

"At times. Mostly when it's fun to me. And that's like all the time." He shrugged. "Besides, it was you who acted bad this time around, you know?"

"Did I now? Oh so now I am the bad one, if I just happened to have a bit of fun?"

"Alright, alright, sheesh, I won't ask anymore..."

"But." She bit her lip. "I still like you."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Care to at least reward me after all that then?" He tried to sound sad, still, he almost burst into laughter. "All this mental trauma."

"I dunno. You said a lot of things. You really think you even deserve a reward?"

"Well..." He pondered and chuckled. "A guy like me? Obviously, always!"

"You do?" She smirked ironically. "It's like a weird dream, all in all!" Fionna sighted. "May as well roll with it, huh?"

Out of nowhere, the girl pinned him down to the nearest tree. She did it so hard, that it almost shook by the impact. At this point however, she hardly cared about subtleties and seeing as no one was around, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Then, she began to smooch his skin, touching it and venturing with her tiny fingers all around it's smooth surface. But that simple feeling could not satisfy her today. No, time for being patient and thoughtful passed long time ago. Obviously, his acts previously could not remain unpunished. Each time he even attempted to touch her little, hot frame, she smacked him on the hands. And as she did that, almost instantly he tried to do that again, which only made her smile. And more excited. So much in fact, that she began to hum a simple song.

"There's a bird by the tree, there's a bird by the tree, why oh why, why oh why, would you hide him from me?"

She caught him by the pelvis, straying around there for a while. Fionna seemed to be quite impressed how nicely shaped his body is. Yes, she knew that all too well by this point, as he saw it from numerous angles. That hardly stopped her from being amazed by it however, much to his content. Eventually, she put her fingers on his belt.

"Will the wolf howl?" She began to mock him. "Come on, show me how happy you are to see me." The girl chuckled. "Or should I make more obvious puns to get you there, huh?"

She began to kiss him on his belly, kneeling a bit, still holding on to his pants. And just as her tongue ventured a bit below his bellybutton, with a single, fast swipe his bottom clothes went down...

...As the prince stood alone by the ice table, he looked closely at his reflection. He pondered, as everything seemed to be right at it's place. Who could resist him just like that, now that was a puzzle worth to unravel. Needless to say, he was quite annoyed with the whole notion,and most importantly, quite displeased with the vampire. But at least there was some company around, the one which he hardly expected to enjoy at first.

"I'm back!" The Queen shouted and as she looked around, she felt quite confused. "Oh, where are the guests? They're gone already? Wanted to do a group photo..." Her eyes widened. "Or were they even here to begin with..."

Before she could even finish this sentence, pink hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled closer to his naked frame. As he looked her in the eyes, she blushed for the first time during their encounter, as that wasn't quite the thing she would expect.

"You will do." He breathed heavily as his grip tightened. "No. You will be more than enough."

He said simply and nonchalantly, if a bit crudely, and without further hesitation he kissed her right on her cold, chilling lips. As their tongues mangled, she felt the sweetest of tastes once again. But even the Queen, despite not being the sharpest of tools, found it weird for the prince to just accept his fate like that. With every second their mouths were connected together however, the doubts slowly melted away. And as they stopped, simply to catch breath, as the steam appeared right around his bright pink face, she just gasped, both in awe and shock.

"Prince?" She asked, quite amused that finally someone gave her the admiration she carved for. "I don't recognize you! And that's a good thing! I think..." She flashed the camera right before his eyes. "Ha, caught on the act, ah-ha hah!"

"Well." He said as he picked her up by her behind. "Today I'm kidnapping you."

He dragged her all the way to the bedroom, where he delicately lied her on the ice bed. His later doings could hardly be described as delicate however...

...The two just looked at the vampire and the girl having their share of fun. Marceline constantly chuckled like a little child that caught someone on the act. Bubblegum was still hardly enjoying the notion that she lost, and seeing as her companion laughs and giggles reminded her about that constantly. The princess always was the ambitious sort however, so if she was meant to take the second place in this competition, she figured that at least she wants to do it with style. She caught her lover by the shoulders and quickly pinned right onto the ground, as the leaves simply flew around them The little vampire did not oppose and still laughed, as the pink one progressed to undress her, tossing the clothes everywhere, just to get to her consolation prize.

"Someone is feeling amorous I see?" She giggled straight in her face. "It's because you saw the other me out there? And you desired the little me right here?"

Bubblegum wasn't in mood for much talk however, as she pressed her body hard to the pale girl's frame. She knew a thing or two about hand to hand combat. And this was it's best variant...

…Fionna raised her head up, happily inspecting the effects of her work and her affection. And this time it was Marshall who tried to catch his breath, remaining speechless with his hand over her head. She knew she did her job nicely. No, not nicely. Exceptionally well.

"What, no foolish remarks, aw, it's almost not like you. But I don't want to dibble just yet you know, so..."

Before she could even finish, he threw himself on her. As much as she wanted to mock him a little more, she was unable to as the aspect of ferocity began his work. His tendons trembled, his veins pumped, his claws driven into the very soil. But even that could not contain him, as he began to unleash his potency over her small little frame. She was hardly a defenseless sort however, as she began to slap him from time to time where she saw fit. Her hits were quick and decisive, almost like those of a beast handler, taming his wild animal...

...It was like conquering a glacier and Gumball enjoyed claiming things for himself no doubt. She couldn't recognize him. Always shying away, always escaping her grasp, it was now it was he who initiated the movement of the floes. And what a movement it was, it could shake the very foundations of an ice berg, not to speak about her slim, perfectly shaped figurine. Her fingernails, like ice cycles ran through his body, through his chest, leaving marks all around his pink being. He didn't cared at this point. Why should he? He was both aroused and mad, and the latter gave him strength to be dominant. 'Grow a backbone, pheh!' he thought to himself. 'I will show you backbone, and more, I am more then capable of shattering the ices!' His movements grew more and more rapid, like friction of ice. And despite the cold, he simply haven't had enough. For the first time in a while, the Queen was speechless as well, apparently enjoying herself greatly. Isn't that what she strove for all this time? Admiration of her deal Gumball? And now he did more than just admiring her. He had his way with her and it was far more joyful than the winter sleet. He was no mere black ice, that she could tell for a fact as her eyes began to white-out...

...And they swirled, like two snakes of a different color, tangling around. Sweet and spice, as their melodious moans echoed through the forest. No one could hear them however, as no one really cared at this point about anything but himself. So who were they to make it otherwise? As Marceline's teeth drove into her lover's gummy skin, as her hair tangled around her naked, dulcet body, as they both sang the songs made of gasps and tweets, at times they reminded themselves off their counterparts and Fionna. And that only made them more aroused. Was it bad to put things in motion? They hardly cared, as long as the motion itself was pleasant. Was it bad to push someone into things he would normally hesitated about? Well, if someone hesitated about it in the first place, maybe that's what he needed. And as Bubblegum stroked her partner's spine, bone after bone, smudging her pink fingers around, the vampire had different goals, different ideas, and with her tongue and teeth, she planed to put those into motion...

...Marshall moved like a beast, with his hands on her hips. His tongue, much like she predicted, was an useful contraption. It twitched, it raveled, it tangled, and when unleashed on her warm, hot skin, it made wonders, unspeakable wonders. Neck, shoulders, bosoms, thighs, she didn't mind, she did not care. She simply hungered for it all. Where? It hardly mattered. On the grass, by the tree, by the bubbling river, under the sky or in the shadows. Everywhere was fine, just with him, just underneath him, underneath his thick body, underneath those arms, underneath that chest. With her legs around him, with her hands embracing him, with his scent near enough to feel it, with his scent near enough to taste it. With his eyes fixated on her and only on her, with his eyes wanting more, with his eyes fully ignited just for her. What was she thinking? Someone else than him? Someone else than this ferocious beast? Someone else attempting to tame her? No, that simply could not happen. He was all hers and that was the thing that mattered. That, and his body, mixed with the scent of the soil, with the refreshing dew. That drove her insane previously. It drove her insane now as well. She once again found herself drooling, while he, he was the wild element her eyes tried to fixate on...

...Her blue body bend to his will, as he reached for the hills. And those were no knolls. His sweet tongue sometimes paid a visit her lips, only to lean closer towards the other parts that amazed him greatly. Was that because the thoughts in his head, or was it the long hidden desire? He could hardly tell, as his mind seek only one, certain thing within her. Pleasure. And that, she delivered in greater amounts. Who would have thought, that they would fit so perfectly. Maybe it was all that it took, a more mature company, completely dependent on him. Completely devoted to him. Yes, complete devotion, that was the thing turning him on. And as he thrust, as he bend her to his will, as her body for the first time in a long while felt warmth both from the inside and outside, he decided that it would be only natural to expand his horizons, way beyond this chilling sea. And as he flicked her around, as the motion started again from the different angle, as he could lean from time to time to cover her spine with his sweet influence, that very dominant notion pleased him greatly. That, and the firm glaze before him...

…The girls still had their ways with one another, but seeing as Marceline enjoyed to be the one dictating the notion of the play, she quickly found herself on top, just to pin the princess to the ground and apparently, to whisper numerous things right into her ear.

"So, you're mad that you've lost?" She breathed heavily. "Oh you're such a sore, sore looser Bonnie." The vampire nibbled on her ear a little. "So imagine now." She said, much aroused. "I want you to use your little, pink head you enjoy using most of the time..." She blew a kiss on her neck. "And just think about those things, alright?" The grip on Bubblegum's hands tightened. "So let me begin now. Imagine, that right now, right behind this green wall, not far from us. He is having his ways with her. But no, not just 'like that.' No..." Marceline shook her head. "Imagine as he dominates her. Imagine as she warbles right after that. Imagine as his incentive body slips in. Imagine as she feels every bit of it. Every slightest inch. Imagine what she must feel with his every move. Imagine how intense it must be. That pulsing, thick..." The vampire chuckled. "Oh, I'm not subtle enough for you?" She playfully winked. "I can be even less. Imagine the melodies she played the sweetest of melodies on the spiciest of flutes. Imagine as now, she can play not only with her lustful lips, but with her thighs as well. They're like fire. Her whole body is that way. Just to be bend by him, just to be used by him, just to feel the thrill. Now that's a feature you won't see everyday, huh? No doubt she'll come for more after that. And he will deliver. Oh he will. Unlike some, hah!"

She began to laugh but her chuckling ended almost instantly, as the princess fingers reached the spot. Usually words occupied her quite well. Not this time however…

…And despite that, despite each hit on his masculine body, despite each playful poke and jab, he was beyond stopping. He was like an engine without the idea to hold. And she expected nothing less from him. So what could the girl do, if not just give in completely. Marshall was the king after all, what would that make her? His royal dish? That very notion made her giggle. No, of course not, she was far more than that. It was also this very notion that made her drive her fingernails into his back so hard that he almost began to bleed.

"You play rough today babe." He gasped in between his momentum. "But I can be rough as well."

"Wouldn't accept anything else from you."

"Wouldn't give anything else to you babe."

"Then do it, don't talk." She smirked. "Unless talk is all you do nowadays." She pulled his head closer. "Come on dude, step it up." The girl whispered. "I'm quite defenseless now. I thought that someone like you would make a full advantage of that..."

Words are just words most of the time. Those however only increased the prurience. Frame to frame, skin to skin, waist to waist. He was like a waterfall, like a force of nature, unleashed upon the girl. And after her words, he couldn't even contain himself. In his wild mind only two notions occurred, the crave for pleasure, and the thrill of something new. So just like that, he stood up. The girl was quite confused by this notion, so she almost instantly followed him in his steps.

"Standing right in the middle of..." She inspected him closely, especially around his hips. "...stand up like that?" Fionna chuckled. "Attention!"

"Very funny. I've been thinking however..."

"...That's something new. Usually other things act before that."

"You know what, I shouldn't even bother asking. You like to have an animal, let's act like animals."

Without further questions he bent her, to his will obviously. And he began to act fast, seeing this as a new possibility. The very notion of his presence slipping in, into her mind of course, gave her all the new thrills. The only downside was that she was no longer able to see him. But that wasn't all that necessary, as she felt his every move, as every leaning bite on her neck gave her chills and finally, as his hands ventured to places where he rarely visited. And that alone gave her much thrills. Besides, she could figure out easily how he looked like now, tense and focused. And in the end, the wolf howled after all...

...The draft thinned, as their frames pressed on. The calve was close to the hinge zone however. And as it snowed on the glacial axis, as the they both seen their auroras, dancing playfully before their eyes, so bright, so colorful, as they lied a top of each other on the arid ice, they became somewhat fond to one another. And despite her cold nature, despite the ice walls and their smooth glazes, there was much heat in the fjords that day. But there was still much to see in the ice. He may be in a beset made out of glaciation. But there was still a lot to conquer. There was still an avalanche to kindle for the prince...

...And thus it was their last swirl and their last notion. As the leaves flew around them in this motion, as they tweeted silently, eventually the two colorful butterflies laid low to have their little rest. From time to time, they gazed from their little hideout, just to see how their precious lovebirds are doing, still tangled together is doing in their ravels. Pretty good, considering all the odds. And thus, without further words, they ended their plays, achieving precisely what they wanted. Each of the instruments played his role, each of them played it's tunes. It was time for them to renew their recital and then perhaps, someone will gasp for encore.

###

Prismo sat down, quite occupied with doing absolutely nothing. He kind off liked those peaceful moments, as he was the loner type most of the time. The only company he enjoyed was hardly ever around, as the owl had it's own doings and the dog had a family to take care. When he sometimes thought about it, it was kind off sad really. Then again, he had his pickles. Preparing them and making them taste so fabulous was not a joking matter. And just as this share notion warmed his thoughts, the two girls jumped right into his room.

"Oh. You two are back." He rolled his eyes. "Took you a while."

"Yep."

They both stated happily. Their clothes were quite ruffled and they could barely catch a breath. The vampire even had some grass still stuck around her hair. Still, the master of the multiverse with all his might and power, was hardly sharp in terms of interpersonal relations, so to catch what they did exactly was beyond his comprehension.

"So, like, I hope you two didn't do anything nasty, n-n-nasty?"

"Nope." Said Marceline, leaning towards the princess

"Not at all." Bubblegum said, smirking to her companion.

"Because you do realize that screwing up with things in other words can be dangerous?"

"Of course!" Bubblegum stated surly. "I know much about science, and other dimensions, and I would never ever do such foolish things!"

"I think he knows more then you do on this one Bonnie."

"So?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and giggled. "I stopped listening after he said screwing."

"Mature as always."

Prismo just looked at them. Females always confused him for some reason. Perhaps that's why it was so hard for him to get in any kind of stable relationship. And looking at those two, he hardly wanted to change that state.

"So, what was your goal and purpose anyways?" He scratched his two dimensional chin. "Like, what shazz you were doing out there?"

"Not much. We needed to check some things..."

"...Important things, you know, things that make us think about life choices..."

"...Specially life choices of others."

"Right. Life choices. That's quite the jazz. And the conclusions you made? Those are always interesting to hear."

"Well... We'd like to keep those for ourselves..."

"...If you don't mind."

"Well. Being honest, asking just to be polite. Gonna re-watch what you did either way." He sighted and seemed pretty bored by the very notion. "Job is a job. And it needs to be done, sadly. Who ever made up those rules was stupid." He shook his two dimensional head. "So. I know I'll regret it, but, want to stick around? I have pickles and crackers, we can, like, have a wonderful evening. I even have a jacuzzi here."

"Oh, you're gonna watch..."

"...We're quite in the hurry actually."

"No offense, you know. Princess stuff..."

"...vampire stuff as well. So off we go now, send us back."

"Fine, fine." Once again, he sighted. "I don't know how you ended up in here in the first place, making your demands. Girls..."

He flicked his fingers, and they were off. At least he had something to occupy himself with while consuming his precious pickles. Seeing as one of them was rather the scientific type, he didn't really expected much from it. Numerous people like her passed by, just to prove their wicked quantum theories. Nothing exciting about that, but at least they usually avoided being messy.

"Alright, let's see this..."

He said to himself, as he began to watch their doings. And the further it went, the more confused he got. Eventually, his two dimensional eye widened.

"Oh my..."

* * *

**"So this is our farewell to you all! We decided to make it in one part since, bah, cutting things in the middle is just silly."**

**"Hopefully you spent your time swell and well, enjoyed the read."**

**"And that everything went the way you wanted as well."**

**"For now, it's time to say our goodbyes! We'll be working on the main story on our profile..."**

**"...That includes, well, us. If you're curious, you can always have a read as well, but!..."**

**"...Since we kind of like those characters and so on and such... we may cook up something in the nearest future, without us this time!"**

**"Or rather, we surly will cook something, mainly connected to Marsahll and Fionna, we just don't quite know when yet..."**

**"...And, needless to say it will be bit more serious, with more focused plot, instead of random things ending with pleasantries."**

**"Since while there's nothing wrong with that, a complex story is always fun-fun!"**

**"But for now, cheerio!"**


End file.
